Let's Ride
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Sequel to 'The Good Samarian' Johnny Blaze is back in Robbie Reyes' life, fires ensue.
1. Chapter 1

So if you are on FFN you might have missed this a squeal, FFN not as easy to organized connected stories but whatever. The One Shot that started this has faves and followers on FFN but no Reviews as of posting this and I have anonymous reviews enabled so no clue what is going on there. On AO3 this got me an awesome review that got my Muses working and this is the result. True I could just add this as a chapter 2 but I will leave it clear this is a chapter fic born from a One Shot in part of a really nice review. It is not the number it is the quality and thoughts shared, one short but heartfelt or amusing review can get my Muses tunneled visioned on an update or Fandom. I expect this to continue to do better on AO3 then FFN but most of my works are now so nothing new.

 **WarNinGs** : Non-Canon Compliant, Language? Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze because rumors. QuakeRider

 **Aishi Say**

" _Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady._"

From 'Unsteady' by Ambassadors, I have a QuakeRider MV to this.

 _ **'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY**_

Daisy sighed softly as she drove towards the Reyes' house since Robbie would be spending some time with his brother while his paperwork went through and all that red tape crap. Part timer or not he needed a card, room, all that good stuff just like she had in the beginning. Glancing at her passenger seat she smiled at the stacks of good Mexican takeout, all suggested by Gabe, and a few others from various little street carts and vendors. Comfort food was her go to and damn it Robbie could use a little normal everyday human comfort. Smiling to herself she drove by the wall and slowed down, the kill count did not reflect the Ghosts or Aida's forces but that was all for the best. A guy on a bike was parked at the side of the street examining the mural. Frowning she turned her attention when a few punks moved up towards the bike, shouting at the man. Helmeted head turned towards the small group and Daisy swore she saw ember light coming from behind the black visor. "No way."

Fist flew only to be beaten down with the same savage force she had seen Robbie use, raw and mean. With punks littering the ground the biker tilted his head at them and Daisy pulled up stepping out of the van. "What is with you guys and beating up punks who get too close to your rides?"

Helmet turned towards her and when the biker chuckled she knew she had been right. "What can I say girl I _love_ this bike." Johnny said with a shrug of his shoulders, they weren't called Ghost Riders for nothing.

Daisy walked up to the bike looking it over, it had great lines, "Oh I can see it, mind?"

"Nah, you won't hurt her," Johnny was not worried about the bold spitfire hurting his ride, she rode with a Rider so she knew better.

Daisy ran her fingers over smooth metal and cool leather, slipping a small tracker under the seat rim before pulling away. "Mack would love her, he's a bike guy."

"Yeah, the temp Rider your boy made a Hell of a deal to save. Can't say I would be as quick to make that deal to save a guy who could barely stand me." Johnny was no saint, no Rider was, but that was still an impressive gesture.

Daisy frowned looking away, "Mack told me, they've bonded since then...they are all warming up to Robbie."

Johnny nodded, if Mack had turned on Robbie afterward the Rider really should consider smoking his ungrateful ass, "I would hope so since he save all their asses."

Daisy smirked, Robbie had been key to getting rid of the Ghost, Eli, and Aida for a good part. "He's a nice guy once he decides he can trust you, I'm like _supper_ trustworthy."

Johnny titled his head before chuckling, "Girl you are crazy enough to be a Rider I'll give you that."

"Well aren't you a flatter? You two really are all about the snark, works for you." Daisy loved banter so Robbie was great now that he had relaxed around her.

Johnny mockingly bowed getting a smirk, "You're not so bad yourself you walking fault line. Not going to ask why I'm in town?"

"Unless you're here to hurt Robbie I can wait," Daisy was not sure which was stronger, just because Johnny had made Robbie did not mean Robbie was weaker. As she understood it the Rider fed on pain and rage and Robbie was all about righteous anger when anyone he cared for was threatened.

"Might throw a punch or two if he is not all that happy to see me but nope, not here to throw down." Johnny nodded towards the wall, "Was curious to see what his protecting the little people was all about."

"Not your thing?" Johnny did not come off as a total ass anymore then Robbie did so she was curious.

"I deal with wayward demons mostly, we are the Devils bounty hunters and soul collectors. Robbie is good at what he does, working with you guys is good for him, me...fighting demons is not for everyone." Johnny would not object to teaming up if need be since S.H.I.E.L.D. was the good guys, Coulson's group would have his back without too many questions asked.

"That really that big of a problem?" Daisy had no real idea, Robbie did not seem drawn to anything too crazy beyond that damned book.

"Those HYDRA people mess with things they shouldn't and so do others, mostly I keep myself busy between cult rituals and stray portals." Johnny shrugged, head turning as if he heard something behind him. "If you want to meet Robbie you should get going he just entered the city."

"Can he sense you?" Daisy got why Johnny could sense Robbie, but was not sure how well Robbie could sense Johnny back.

"Not so far off I think, maybe if I was the Rider. He mad you yelled at me?" Johnny knew she had told him, she would have had to the moment she saw him.

"A little but, well, he knows how stubborn I am. Thanks for being straight with me," Daisy was really happy with how honest both Rider were with her.

Johnny nodded, "You aren't scared of us knowing exactly what we are, that is worthy of respect. Keep your boy on his current path, the world needs our fire from time to time."

Daisy nodded, stepping back as Johnny mounted his bike, "Take care of yourself Flames."

"Back at you Flower," Saluting Johnny pulled away and headed off, he had a bit of work to do and there was no reason to put it off.

Daisy watched Johnny go with a little smile, for a Devil Johnny was pretty nice too. Hoping back into her van she head for the Reyes' house, she had news to share.

 _ **'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY**_

Gabe watched Daisy pile the takeout containers on the kitchen table curious, she had listened to his suggestions. Pleased to see the headstrong Quake's softer human side he smiled, "Got enough?"

"I have no clue how your brother's metabolism works but using my powers makes me hungry, and so does moving, and paperwork for some odd reason." Daisy could not explain why doing paperwork made her hungry, she blamed that whole bored eating thing.

"Well I'm still a growing boy so it won't go to waste promise," Gabe grinned up at his one time rival. Things had gotten better between them since the truth had come out. She was good for his brother, and having someone out there watching his back when he couldn't made things a little easier.

"Que es el acontecimiento?" Robbie called as he closed the door, key ring chiming as he swung it as he looked up blinking at the table. Daisy smiled as she closed the fridge door and turned to face him, Gabe smiling. "What I miss?"

Daisy giggled as she walked up to the literally fiery Latino, hands coming to rest on his leather clad shoulders. Grinning up at his simply adorable confused expression she took pity, "Thought it might be nice after all the grilling and paperwork to just come home and relax. Only part time or not you are on my team now Robbie, and that means you're _so_ stuck with me and my friends you _don't_ even know."

"Like I have not been saving your friends since the _second_ day I've known you?" Robbie countered with a half smirk. He was fine with saving the Team now, they were all good people who did not cringe at the sight of him, well at least him human. It took time to get used to the Rider and only Daisy and Yo Yo seemed unphased, Mack was understandably edgy around the Rider now.

Daisy's grin shifted into a half smirk to match, "As if you would have let Fitz get ghosted, he is a Cinnamon Roll and we both know it."

"I thought he was Scottish, is that some loco white people slang like making tall a coffee size?" Robbie still did not want to know the story behind that, white people confused him and he accepted that.

Blinking Daisy broke into a fit of laughter, forehead resting against soft leather, people were terrified of this dork he was so cute. Hands on her arms reminded her she was just standing there laughing like a crazy person, white or otherwise. Lifting her head she knew her cheeks were flushed but she didn't care, moments like this are what she lived for. "How do I keep forgetting you don't speak Internet let alone Meme? A Cinnamon Roll is a precious person who is just too loveable to not love, following me here Reyes?"

Robbie nodded, it was not exactly a hard concept, "Seems alright to me, not sure if he's still scared of the Rider...haven't been at my gentlest around him."

Daisy allowed her arms to snake around Robbie's neck, he was not that much taller than her unlike Ward. She and Robbie were on much more even footing then she and Ward had ever been. Just as viscous and cold as Ward when fighting he was the opposite calm and it was not a lie, he was still a good man. "Boy you went after me with various pieces of flaming metal the first two times we met, tied me up, and flung me off the roof of your car."

Robbie held still when he felt arms around his neck, not sure what Daisy was up to but not overly concerned about it. She began with boy and he smiled a little, teasing was a good start, and he called her girl so it was fair. When she started listing most of the shit he had done to her in less than 48 hours he frowned, looking away. "You forgot a few."

Daisy frowned when Robbie looked away like she was mad at him, she had not meant to upset him. Shifting her left hand she flatten it along a twitching jaw, pressing gently to draw his face back to hers. "I was just teasing, honest I'm not mad at you over it anymore. We both got off on the wrong foot, but we're good now...aren't we?"

Robbie turned his gaze back up when Daisy asked him a question, hand still warm against his skin. "Am I that easy to forgive?"

"Yes, Robbie, you are. I pushed too hard and you pushed back just as hard, we both know better now. You think May would let you be on my team if she still thought you were a threat to any of us? You might be damn near unkillable but she would find that one way, and you'd never see he coming." Daisy knew Robbie was no longer a wild card or a threat, he was one of them and would perform acts of violence that would make Ward cringe to protect the Team. Once he cared he cared and that was that, she was no different as horrible as Ward had been she still wished he could have been saved.

"There really is little point in arguing with you is there?" Robbie asked with a bit of a smile, they did not work so well because they were complete opposites.

Daisy smiled back, she need gentle reminders now and then herself, "Now if only you could just remember that? Come on and stop thinking too damn much," Patting his cheek she lowered her hands and took his wrists tugging him forward. Shaking his head he came along and she grinned content, they both need a break from the outside world,

 _ **'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY**_

"Thanks, it was sweet of you to come by like this," Robbie held out a cold one for her and Daisy smiled taking it.

"I wanted to celebrate you _finally_ becoming part of my team, and a big party would be kinda over whelming." Daisy turned from the stars to the man half in the shadows, "You just dropping this off before heading off to 'work'?"

"Nope," Robbie answered before taking a swig of his own beer. "Seems He is content to just take a night off, I think all that grilling wore him out too."

"Maybe, but I think it's because Johnny was in town," It made Daisy wonder how many Ghost Riders there were out there, was there a limit? Could Robbie make someone a Rider, not that he really would, or because he had been made by one it meant he couldn't? So many questions she was not sure if she really wanted answers for, or if Robbie would.

"Johnny?" Robbie tilted his head frowning, "The other Rider?"

"Yeah, I was driving past your wall and he was admiring it, it is pretty sweet. He beat down some punks and we got to talking. What would you do if you saw him again, I mean you wouldn't throw down would you?" Daisy would understand if he did throw a punch as a hello, she wouldn't even blame him if he did.

"Why? I prayed for vengeance and I got it remember? It wasn't Johnny's voice in my head all these years, why was he an ass or something?" Robbie didn't blame Johnny anymore then Mack blamed him for becoming a Rider temporally, the Rider did sometimes just do whatever the Hell It wanted to.

"He's pretty nice really, like you, maybe that is why he doesn't scare me?" Daisy shrugged, they were a lot alike, it made her wonder if the Rider was attracted to snark.

Robbie frowned crossing his arms, beer in his right hand, "He say why he was in town?"

"He said he was curious about your helping the little people thing, seems he is more a bounty hunter while you are more the soul collector." Daisy took a swig watching Robbie as he frowned in thought, he had a cute concentrate face really. Swallowing she wondered if it was bad she was thinking that. Her track record with men aside Robbie was kinda married to his work in a way, he could walk through a portal to another world any day.

Robbie shrugged, he had never given what the Devil did besides collecting souls and all that much thought. "Will probably be doing more of that now that the deal has changed. He seems fine with the part time agent thing, so I'll be around at least."

Daisy frowned as Robbie took a swig, so he did remember he had a bottle too. "Well we kinda deal with the worst of the worst so plenty of evil for Him to burn, and asses for us both to kick. You have to admit we work really well together."

Robbie nodded with a bit of a smirk, "You are loca enough to be one of us so that makes sense."

"He said the same thing really, and you both may be right. Makes you wonder if my flames would look like hair since I'm a girl and all...I'd make a wicked cute skeleton either way." Daisy grinned up at Robbie, he was cuter with his skin on but she was getting use to seeing him as a not scary monster. Robbie rolled his eyes and Daisy just smirked patting the stairs beside her, "Stop daydreaming about it and sit."

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle Robbie sat down as invited, resting his arms on his knees he held the bottle between his legs. "Not sure your friends would agree but I bet you would, all flipping your hair over your shoulder while striking a killer pose."

"All right enough out of you," Daisy teased chuckling, nudging his shoulder getting an innocent little smile, damn he could do adorable too. "It's nice He gave you night off, since you did help save the world from killer androids you have earned one right?"

"You go to Hell for a little while and the world goes all sci-fy on your ass, seriously I get why Mack hates those things so much." Robbie had heard a rant about it while they had installed a few S.H.I.E.L.D. upgrades to Lucy. As a mechanic getting killed by mad machines did not sit well with either of them, and he was immortal for the time being even.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, everyone is still healing, the base is all fixed but it is on the radar now. No doubt you'll be getting a tour of secret bases so you can portal agent out if we need you to."

"Hey you guys need a fast get away I'm your devil, that is why you guys gave me a phone." Robbie was fine popping in to save a base of people from being killed by whoever, agents were good people and whoever was trying to kill them were not.

Daisy sighed softly, shifting a bit closer to Robbie who was looking up at the stars, "It means a lot you are willing to become an asset. I know you don't like orders and rules any more then I do."

"Coulson is a good man so I don't mind him bossing me around a little, he's nice enough about it really." Robbie was no agent but if the Team asked him to do something he would since they knew what they were talking about. He had gotten to know them and they were not a bossy group, they just wanted to protect people and he was fine helping them.

"Yeah he is, closest thing I've ever had to a real father, he loves me for me and that means everything. He wants to adopt you too Robbie, and I think you should let him." After his bastard uncle Robbie could use a father figure who would never hurt him like that, someone besides Gabe to consider family. The Team were becoming friends but she was not sure how long it would take for them to fully adopt each other. Or what she was, she knew she was a friend and battle partner but was there a chance for more? Ward had been her last really bad idea, and boy had he been a winner there. Lincoln had been a good but damaged man like Robbie, and he had gone out literally dying for her. Robbie was not mortal so dying for her was not exactly something he could do, willingness notwithstanding.

Robbie sighed softly as he leaned back a bit, "I did seem to grow on him, and he looked pretty sad when I choose to make sure Eli paid rather then let him save me. I get why tio felt the way he did but he did not even care he had caused Gabe to get hurt, or that he was killing me again? Coulson did, he barely knew me yet he cared more then my own blood...why?"

"He's always been like that, every life is worth saving...Okay like 99.9% of them but not the point. He could see you were a good man under the flames and he wants to help you, just like he did me." Daisy placed a hand on his tight, the denim warm and a little softer then she had assumed. Dark eyes looked down at her hand but Robbie did not tense at her touch, simply looked at her hand silent. "You've seen who he is, he hasn't changed much since I met him, not like I have."

Robbie titled his head, "So you were sane once?"

"As a baby maybe, can't say since I don't remember," Daisy teased back, she could get used to this, all of this.

"Never been much of a team player but...I'm already pretty used to the others, and they can stand me so." Robbie shrugged as he took a swig, fine with fitting in and not having to hide what he was.

Daisy grinned, they had grown on each other, Robbie was pretty endearing when he stopped pushing everyone away. Scooting closer she glanced at him looking for some sign she was intruding, he was not used to people in his person space. He remained still and relaxed so she took it as a good sign, "You aren't going to bring up the kiss are you?"

Robbie glanced down at the nervous superpowered agent, "Since you kissed me wasn't planing to. Worried it will make things awkward?"

"You haven't acted any differently so not really no...I don't have the best luck with picking guys." Daisy had found a good one in Lincoln but 1 out of 3 was not the best track record. Fidgeting with her jacket sleeve she sighed, "And you could just be gone any day, just like any of us really except you could always just pop back up at random."

Robbie nodded, there was little he could say to that, "I'm not demanding anything from you Daisy, we can just stay right where we are."

"Not an option Reyes," Daisy shifted so she was facing him while still sitting at his side. "Already got you stuck in my head." Reaching up she stroked his cheek smiling when his eyes closed at her touch, not that she could hurt him as he was anymore. "Gotta admit I kinda like you rattling around in there."

Robbie half smirked at the flirty comment, "That why you want me on your team Chica, to keep an eye on me?"

"May-be," Daisy singsonged, smirking when Robbie opened his eyes, "Is the big bad Ghost Rider allowed to date?"

"Is it really a good idea to fall in love with a devil?" Robbie asked softly, even if he was not truly damned he would be riding with a devil for the foreseeable future.

Daisy smiled, she had met men much more deserving of being called devils then Robbie, "It is when the devil loves you like he does Hell." Leaning close she stopped short of contact, she did not want to rush into anything again but this felt right. They had been drawn to each other since the beginning, knew the deep dark parts of each other's souls, fit together so well without having to try. Robbie was still for a moment before tilting his head to meet her waiting lips and she smiled, the kiss was gentle but sure. Grinning at Robbie's smile she leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling close when he wrapped an arm around her, "We have time to figure this all out for now I just want to enjoy being with you."

Robbie chuckled softly, it was a nice night he rarely bothered to notice those anymore, "I'm not going anywhere Chica, not until I have to." Daisy closed her eyes content, Gabe was only one who could pull Robbie from her side and the teen was on her side now. Sighing softly she prayed the peace would last for a while but would be happy for the rest of the night. The world could use one night where all Hell was not one moment from breaking lose, had to happen now and then didn't it?

 _ **'CAUSE I'M A LITTLE UNSTEADY**_

Well that was fun wasn't it? Seriously though it was fun revisiting that One Shot and now we have Daisy the Riderwhisper...God what have I done now? No clue how long this one will run but Johnny will be back in chapter 2, the snark I love it so. As always anything you'd like to see feel free to request. Prompts are also fine with me if you have an idea you think I could do some justice to. Robbie and QuakeRider Mvs finally got me to watch AOS and I feel bad I don't watch TV on TVs much anymore because it is a good show. Hope you like your surprise fellow QuakeRider Fierysky, seriously if you like me then go read them, like right now, go.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoot and here we are with chapter 2 of a thought I still am amazed I did not have sooner. This series is partly to blame for the guides I have done that people really have been enjoying, hope they have enjoyed the stories as much. So much fluffier then I usually write for this series, poor dears will have to grin and bare it.

 **WarNinGs** : Johnny's back, MCU demonic head cannon crap

 **Aishi Say**

" _I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_"

'Who is in control' by Halsey, who doesn't know this song by now?

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Daisy sighed as she snuggled into the pillow that smelled like Robbie with a hint of smoke, mind going to campfires. She had never sat around one telling stories but it seemed fun, even if Robbie would have an unfair advantage when it came to telling ghost stories. Opening her eyes she slowly sat up, taking Robbie's jacket from where it had been left beside her. Smiling at the familiar leather item she slipped out of bed, the jacket going around her shoulders as she glanced around. Leaving the room she headed downstairs seeking her new partner in Watchdog hunting. Spotting him in the kitchen the super powered agent peeked around the corner. Robbie was at the stove wearing a black muscle shirt, muscles of now bare arms shifting as he flipped a pancake and caught it in the pan, she had never mastered that trick.

"So should I be worried the other guy is in town?" Gabe asked from where he was sitting at the table already half done with breakfast.

"Daisy said he was okay so useless all Hell is breaking lose it should be fine," Robbie assured his brother as he slipped the pancake onto a waiting small pile. "Besides I prayed for vengeance and I got it, not Johnny's fault."

"Not everyone would see it that way, you know that whole be careful what you wish for and all that. Then again you don't believe in luck either," Gabe knew if Robbie said he was cool with someone he was, at least cool enough he would not cold cock them.

"Starting to wonder about fate though," Robbie said half thinking out loud as he flipped another pancake. "I mean with how everything worked out with Daisy, and my coming back just in time to help with Aida...it all worked out at least."

"I still can't believe tio didn't care he was slowly killing you, he was always good to us." Daisy had told him all about it, she had not been there to see it but there was footage. Asking to see it he had gotten a good view from Robbie's cam and the Team's accounts. Coulson's face as Robbie had let the chain fall to grab their uncle had stuck with him. That was a guy who would help his brother with the Rider as best as he could, and not just to use Robbie's power.

Robbie hung his head and Daisy bit her lip, Robbie's face was so expressive she hated to see him sad. "All he cared about was power by then, the Darkhold corrupts, even machines it seems. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else, and he would."

"Yeah Daisy told me...are Mack and Coulson really alright?" The Rider was not a nice guy so having Him in your head even for a little while had to mess with you.

"Mack is healing, and isn't weary of me so that's a plus. Coulson had a better time, he really is a good boss, even if he is a suit." Robbie had never seen himself working for a suit or 'the man' and yet here he was, life really was strange sometimes.

"Well I will be staying out of trouble while you and Daisy go hunting," Gabe smirked as his brother set the plate down and frowned at him. "What?"

"Are you encouraging me to go knock some skulls?" Robbie was aware Gabe preferred him working with S.H.I.E.L.D. then going it alone, but he was still not happy about the killing. Most people did not want to find out their loved ones were killers, bad guys or not they were still people.

"Those guys want to start a war on Inhumans right? If you and Quake can scare them into good behavior then I am all for it. Hating people based on powers is no better then race or religion, it is simply a more reasonable reason to be a little nervous meeting them." If he knew someone had powers and may use them against him he would be nervous but not mean about it, he was not exactly threatening.

"I guess so, most are harmless or at least were before being treated like terrorist and criminals just because they suddenly developed powers. I wouldn't blame any of them for lashing out, which is what those cabrones are hoping for." Robbie rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "And they are being lead some insane head in a jar...and here I thought my life could not get any stranger after coming back from the dead."

Gabe frowned at his brother, "Not sure I want to know the back story there."

Robbie shrugged, he had heard the basics, "He will want my head even if I am not an Inhuman, Daisy and I kinda ruined a good day for him."

"Nice to know what date nights will be like for you two," Gabe cooed grinning, Quake might not be good for his brother but Daisy was another story.

Robbie scoffed crossing his arms, he was not about to have this conversation right now, "Not sure tearing apart a bunch of touchy ass androids is exactly romantic."

Gabe laughed shaking his head, yep his brother was healing, "No, but killing the Daisy-bot was, you big softie you." Logically he should have struck down Aida leaving the LMD to Daisy, but Robbie was not just cold logic.

"Softies do not drill eyeballs out of something's skull," Robbie muttered rolling his eyes. "You think I should wake her?"

"No need so save the bellowing," Daisy teased walking into the room, laying the jacket over the back of a chair. Snatching a piece of bacon she frowned slightly at the brothers, "What?"

Gabe chuckled Daisy had made herself right at home, "I'm heading out, got a report I need to work on. If you are going to keep him out past his bedtime call me?"

"Sure thing," Daisy promised as she sat down and loaded up her plate. Looking up at Robbie she tilted her head at him, "You zoning on me there Flames 2.0?"

Robbie blinked, crossing him arms he nodded towards the front door, "When did that happen?"

"Remember when you asked me to look after Gabe?" Robbie nodded, she had been touched that he had chosen her over all the others, who had all been there even. They had gotten to know each other well enough he knew he could have trusted any of them, even on day one none of them would have left Gabe out in the cold. "Well we made up, did you miss that, or are you using all your brain thinking about something else?"

"Gabe was worried about my meeting Johnny again, and the Watchdogs starting a war with your people." Robbie sighed sitting down himself, "The Russian is going to be a problem."

Daisy arched a brow slightly when Robbie said your people, not sure if he meant her team or Inhumans, either way he was with them now so it was also his problem. He was still new so it made sense he still considered the Team her people rather than their, it would take longer then like a week. How long had they known each other again? With Framework screwing with them it was hard to keep the exact number of days straight, a week seemed right so that was what she went with. When he brought up the Russian she frowned, "Yeah he will be more then happy to target them to get to us. Gabe?"

"Will be keeping him at the Playground until that _thing_ is dead," Robbie knew the others would keep Gabe out of trouble, and he needed to know his brother was safe.

Daisy nodded, Robbie would kill to protect his brother, always had and always would. "That was why Coulson told you where the 'guest rooms' were, those are for family. If that bastard got Gabe he would spend the whole time trying to convince him we are both monsters."

"I am one, possessed people is a classic," Robbie reminded Daisy before she could say anything. "He is worst because he targets everyone and truly feels nothing."

"We'll get him, you think I'd let Mack and Elena bring a child into a world one step away from all out war on Inhumans? Worst godmother _ever_ ," All joking aside she wanted the world safer for everyone, it was what they all wanted. Grinning at his soft chuckle she forked a few more pancakes onto her plate, "It safe to let him go?"

"Quinjet is tracking him, Piper," Robbie answered calmly, May said she was training her and that was all he had needed. Being reminded she was one of the grunts that had been with Daisy while she had been plugged in had also not hurt.

"Knew May was warming up to you," Coulson had warmed to Robbie a bit slower then she had, but still faster then the others. May was worried about the Rider still but not Robbie, he had proven willing to play by Coulson's rules when asked not ordered. Robbie still bristled at being bossed around, he trusted the Team so they could push him harder then most.

Robbie half smirked, "Comes with getting my powers, but Coulson would watch him anyway." Getting it all in writing just covered everyone's asses, he got that.

"He would have on day one, Gabe know?" Daisy knew Gabe knew he would be sheltered away if someone who could hurt him found out who Robbie was. All the worst case end of the world shit had been covered, Robbie had not been gone that long the second time.

"Mentioned a head in jar wanting to kill us yeah, planing on making sure his room is ready while he's working on his report." He still had a bit of moving in to do as well, he needed more then a few changes of clothes.

Daisy hummed to herself in thought, "Need any help with your own room?" She knew he had a few things there but it was not like he was planning on living on base, just for the moment really. Though if they got serious he might be more inclined to stay there, LA was the not the safest place.

Robbie leaned back sipping his coffee, "Want to make sure I don't forget something important?"

"I have been living on bases longer then you have so I know a few things, besides it'll make time fly." Daisy wanted some quite time with him, fighting evil side by side was awesome but not exactly the best way to spend every date night.

"I thought that was for having fun?" Robbie asked, ducking a piece of crust aimed for his face. "You like moving?"

'Ha ha, you aren't really moving...unless you want to." Daisy knew this house was from a happier past and that alone may be why neither brother wanted to leave. She felt that way about the Bus, even now she missed it and the simpler times they had lived on it. There was so much bullshit they could have skipped if they had been graced with Robbie gruff yet endearing self sooner.

Robbie sighed softly, he was torn there and it was not something he wanted to lay on Daisy. "At the moment I'll stick with temp, see how it goes."

Daisy nodded, Robbie was new to teamwork, not just killing, having someone besides Gabe truly care about him ugliness and all. She wanted to assure him it would all work out but she knew their lives could go sideways any moment, and when they did they barrel-rolled like a boss. Knowing Robbie wanted to be with them was enough, wanting better for yourself was important after writing yourself off. "No pressure, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Robbie assured her with a nod, "you just want to make this as easy as you can for us, it's just who you are."

Daisy smiled relived Robbie understood, she did not want to pressure him into anything, he did not do well with being forced. A smack to back of the head now and then was enough for them both, "Guilty."

Robbie frowned slightly but said nothing for a moment, "You want to shower first?"

Blinking it took a second for her brain to form an answer, "um...sure thanks." Daisy had not really thought about it, spending the night had been unplanned since Robbie had not gone out that night. She had extra clothes in her van still out of habit so she had something clean, and if she was going to be laying about the base with Robbie she could wear something more Skye. Robbie nodded and Daisy wondered if he would be so casual if they were still just friends, or if her spending the night in his bed had involved far less clothing on her part? "Is it cool if I leave my van here?"

"Sure, why?" Robbie gave her a slight frown, was she suddenly worried about that ugly thing?

"Not my house," Daisy may be all right with pushing boundaries but tried hard to be a hassle free house guest. Foster brat history aside she hated to impose, she had only followed Robbie home because he offered and she was curious. It had worked out for them both, but she had taken a chance getting in a car wounded with the guy who had floored her twice.

Robbie nodded, the logic perfectly sound to him, "Don't worry about it."

Getting to her feet she gave Robbie a little smile, being welcomed by someone who knew her demons and had not known her before was touching. She knew his demons as well, at least a good number of them, and together they were stronger then their demons. Going it alone had only made those demons even stronger, a mistake they both needed Coulson's stern father look to get through their thick skulls. Heading out to her van she listened to the early day sounds, thinking about the Rider's comment about spilling blood here. Shivering she decided a nice hot shower sounded better and better.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Looking up from her phone when she heard Robbie sigh she smirked since he was on his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone, no doubt it would test its fire resistance at some point. Looking up he nodded before going back to assuring his brother he was going to the base not out hunting. Walking up to Robbie she held out her hand, grinning when he arched a brow at her but handed over the phone. "We are making sure your rooms are liveable since that whole head in a jar thing will explode into all sorts of Hell breaking lose sooner rather then later. Of course kid, see ya later. You are so the most honest liar I have ever met after Jemma."

Robbie took back his phone with a frown, "I'm not a liar." Slipping his phone into his jacket pocket he moved to zip his infamous attire, pausing when Daisy placed a hand over his.

"Lies of omission are still lies Robbie, I know I am pretty good at those too. Lying to protect Gabe is natural, even seeing It more then once I didn't want to believe you." She had hoped he was an Inhuman because those she knew how to help. Robbie was not like her genetically but his demons need similar compassion to chase back into the shadows.

Robbie nodded, most people would not want to face what he had become, "Sorry I..."

"I know you are a good man Robbie, I trust you to not only cover my ass but protect my family in my place, just like you do with Gabe." They had both lost loved ones to deaths before their times, that pain was something they wished to never face again.

Robbie smiled as he pulled his hand from under Daisy's so he could take it instead, "I get why even Ward could not turn his back on you."

"Ward refused our help you didn't, we won't let you fall into your darkness and drown...I won't let you." Even if she did not love him as more then a friend she would have fought tooth and nail to free him from whatever Hell he was in. He was one of them now, she had tried to forget what that meant after Lincoln but May was right you could not decide who cared about you.

Closing his dark eyes Robbie tilted Daisy's face up with his free hand, kissing her gently as he squeezed her still held hand. He no longer had to walk the dark alone, there was an entire new family willing to walk boldly beside him. Sighing softly in contentment he smiled, "If an angel can fall then a devil can rise."

Daisy closed her eyes when gentle callused fingers moved over her softer skin, rough yet surprisingly gentle seemed to sum up Robbie so well. When his lips touched hers she met them with a smile, he was still so new to her but his warmth made her feel safe and treasured. Ward had wanted to protect her, in his own way he helped her, made her stronger. Lincoln had been a light in the dark chaos her life had become after the change. Robbie had been a curiosity and a project to her at first, realizing he was something more as she got to know him. Opening her eyes to see a truly content smile she smiled wider, "Done a bit of both myself."

Robbie nodded, they were too alike to not have that in common, "You fall now I'll hunt you down and drag you back myself."

Daisy grinned knowing he would do just that, "You can catch me on your way up, but for now not work is calling." Zipping up his jacket she smirked taking his wrists and pulling him along, the only death she was happy to have following her.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

"Look Coulson I get a lot has happened, and I have done everything I can to see S.H.I.E.L.D. was cleared, but I know you are keeping something from me." Talbot had come to like the spymaster but he knew some secrets should not be kept. A knock on the open door frame drew his attention, a stranger in civies was standing there eyeing them with mild curiosity. "And who is this now?"

Coulson sighed softly, Talbot meant well but how did you really explain a Ghost Rider to someone who had never seen one? When a knock pulled the General's attention from him Coulson took it as a sign it was Robbie standing there. Their newest member of the family was eyeing the general with a mix of curiosity and indifference, nothing new. "Robbie is everything all right?" Daisy had texted she would be bring Robbie in for a while before they went out hunting, not that he needed a heads up when Robbie would be on base.

Robbie gave the general one last look before turning his attention on Coulson, the military was not his problem. "Just stopping by to see if anything has changed."

"Daisy has already informed me of your target for this evening. She asked for Piper to be your pilot, since you Okayed her before I assume this is fine with you." Coulson had worried a little that Daisy might be tempted to go after Watchdog targets without his knowledge, but both she and Robbie had told him about their leads. It was heartening to see Robbie doing things the S.H.I.E.L.D. way, or at least learning how to. A murdering vigilante loner took time to change no mater how badly they might want to, and Coulson was always ready to encourage him when he needed it.

Robbie nodded, "Well living bigots need a cell to rot in."

Coulson frowned slightly but gave a consenting nod, he had no love for the Watchdogs either, "Please keep any LMDs you may run into intact above the neck."

A brow arched at the phrasing but Robbie shrugged, "Sure, android not zombie."

"What the Hell Coulson, the Watchdogs have LMDs?" Talbot demanded frowning, this guy had to be one of Daisy's Inhuman playmates.

"Well the Russian is still running them so there are his copies to consider at the very least." Coulson answered leaving Robbie to stay or go as he chose, he was not exactly an agent and Talbot was ignoring him for the moment.

Talbot rubbed the bridge of his nose muttering under his breath, "A bunch of vigilante Inhuman haters being lead by a head in a jar with a small army of droid clones right?"

"That about sums it up yeah," Robbie commented as he crossed his arms, sounded like a bad B movie.

Talbot turned, looking the new guy over, "Well welcome to the mad house kid."

"Actually Robbie here was instrumental in dealing with our 'Ghost' and Aida problems," They had a bit of a bumpy start but things were much smoother now, for everyone.

"Right the flaming head guy, I thought Inhumans can't go all grr then turn back?" Talbot had read Simmons report once it had been worded for a non PHD, he was a solider not a labcoat.

"Mr. Reyes is not an Inhuman, he is however enhanced putting him on the Watchdog's hit list." Robbie was watching Talbot for cues but was calm, he seemed to get this man was trusted around here. Coulson protected his people and Robbie was one of his now, Talbot would get used to the Rider soon enough.

"So like Cap than huh?" Talbot frowned at the Latino, he looked like he could handle himself in a fight but was nothing special.

"Avenger material same as Daisy, and just as stubborn," Coulson smiled when Robbie glanced at him, his big guns were as nasty as any Avenger, and Robbie was still mostly unknown.

"He a team player?" Talbot knew Daisy was not the best with military discipline but she knew how to work with soldiers, and kept them as safe as she could when she did so.

"Not one to be told what to do, but as long as you are trusted by us you'll have nothing to worry about." Robbie trusted him and Daisy, and they both trusted Talbot, so Robbie may bristle a bit but he did not see Talbot flying across a room anytime soon.

"Don't like orders eh?" Talbot turned, dark eyes met his not at all intimidated or impressed by his rank. "Really is a male Daisy isn't he?"

Coulson chuckled softly, Robbie blinking at Talbot, "Very much so, brought them in together."

"Read that, can't say I blame Daisy for running like that, bad year. So forest fires and earthquakes, at least I know you know when to use them Coulson." Talbot knew Coulson used his teams to save the world, or at least sure as Hell tried. If he trusted this walking flamethrower then Talbot was willing to give him a fair shot.

Robbie titled his head at the general, Daisy had said he was strange but in a mostly good way, "You know what the Watchdogs at that last base were up to?"

"I know a few were turned into charcoal, you?" Talbot had seen the footage of the dead inmate, sure that skull was some trick. These spies had tech that could change faces and voices so why not add a skull to a fire guy?

Robbie shook his head, "No, the devil that made me. He told Daisy they had been messing with things they shouldn't have been."

"Well since HYDRA was behind the whole Hive mess that leaves a lot of options on the table." Coulson did not like the idea of HYDRA or the Watchdogs summoning another so called demon from some Hell dimension.

Robbie gave an absent nod, "They are all dead now so that group won't be a problem ever again."

"You think maybe their push for new recruits is not just to bolster their ranks now that their plans to discredit S.H.I.E.L.D. have failed?" Daisy had suggested cannon fodder for their war with the Inhumans, but Robbie may have a different idea. He knew more about demons and Hells then any of them did, besides Jemma who had spent time in that dead Hell dimension.

Robbie frowned, the Rider's whispers still in his ears, "HYDRA was feeding Hive so maybe they are feeding something else human souls? HYDRA has some ties to the Watchdogs, and the Russian could have done anything with the Darkhold before I took it back."

Talbot frowned as he listened to talk of demons, "Bullshit." Robbie frowned at him, "Hive was a God damn alien science experiment not a real demon. So you think they might be feeding humans to some alien experiment fine, that is a problem, but enough with the religious crap. God and Hell have nothing to do with these sick bastards."

Coulson watched Robbie's eyes light up for a moment before he composed himself, "General perhaps you need to go over that file I sent you on the Ghost Rider again. Robbie remind Daisy you are cleared to leave whenever you are both ready." Robbie frowned at Talbot for a long moment before nodding and walking out without another word.

"He believes in all that? Look I believe in God too, but demons don't just run amok," Talbot had almost felt the annoyance radiating from the new guy like fire.

Coulson nodded, leaning back he sighed softly, "I wished I could still believe that too."

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Daisy frowned at her tablet, curled up on Robbie's comfy double bed feeling a bit jealous. He only had the larger bed because while Gabe had a guestroom set aside they all knew if he was on base he would likely want to be near Robbie. Gabe had told her as much, and Robbie really did not need to say anything for her to know. Coulson had authorized it, joking about it being a small price to pay to have his own Hulk. Robbie had left to check in with Coulson, he needed to get into the habit of doing it was his reasoning, agreeing she had nodded. Texting with Piper she looked up when she sensed Robbie rather then hearing him, sneakers were magical like that. Noting his slightly agitated expression she frowned concerned, "Gabe's just fine so what is it?"

"Talbot, he was dismissing demons and it annoyed the Rider more then it did me." Robbie was used to people dismissing his claims until they saw the Rider up close and personal, but he was not used to the Rider being offended.

"You don't think the recruitment pushes are just for numbers do you...or it is Him?" Daisy had not really considered anything worst. Johnny had been there killing them, he mentioned messing with bad things, and he and Robbie had the same fire so maybe It had told Robbie something?

Robbie frowned, "The thing Johnny is after doesn't exactly do the mass sacrifice thing, but there are a few demon lords around and only one has recently been banished from Earth, at least for a while."

Daisy reached out and Robbie came and sat down on the bed, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look Robbie we will crash this party and get some answers. You need my help fighting some Satan wannabe you know you have it, no asking required even." Robbie sighed softly and she kissed his cheek, smiling reassuringly when he turned to face her. "We'll fix this Robbie, it is what we heroes and anti-hero do stop the _really_ bad bad guys."

Robbie rested his forehead against Daisy's warm skin and soft hair with a smile, "Fair enough, for now there is nothing we can do so I want to do nothing."

Daisy smiled, Robbie was learning, "Sounds like a plan, Piper will text me when she picks up Gabe so until then nothing sounds good." Deadly fingers stoked the back of Robbie's neck as she talked, he was always so warm like a big kitty cat. She had been a stray once and she knew how they felt, Robbie sighed softly laying his head on her shoulder and she smiled cheek resting on his much sorter hair. Closing her eyes she just enjoyed the moment for a little while before she began telling him about her first days with S.H.I.E.L.D.. There was so much good he had missed along with all the bad, things he needed to know to fully understand his new friends and second home.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Gabe wheeled along half lost in thought, reports were so boring he preferred something more hands on and less book reading. A mass of color out of the corner of his eye drew his attention and he froze, "Ghost Rider." He knew all about the mural, everyone had heard the urban legend he now knew was true. The massive flaming skull with its ember pupils was surprisingly accurate, unlike so many urban legends. Lucy was red rather than black, but the fact they knew He drove a car was enough. The 30 plus skulls made him swallow, knowing there were even more outside of that Hell Robbie had been dragged to. Seeing what Robbie had become in part to avenge them both, but also just to come back to him, had been shocking and heartbreaking. This wall only reminded him of the price Robbie had being paying in blood, could he ever be free of the Rider? Would Robbie just die, would he be all right if he did not? So many questions he had no way of really getting answers to short of asking Robbie himself. The sound of a parking motorcycle froze him, he knew that sound. Turning he blinked at the Good Samaritan now with a full face helmet, "You..."

"Me," Johnny answered as he removed his helmet and set it down as he rose from his bike. "You never really looked at this have you?"

"Not since finding out who's skull that is," Gabe answered frowning at the man who had saved his life and answered Robbie's plea to the universe. He moved a lot like Robbie did and he wondered what else they might have in common. "Why are you here, is he in trouble?"

"Oh I am sure your brother is, but love is a human problem not one we Riders have to worry about." Johnny smirked at the kid, he really was a good kid who still loved his brother. "I was here dealing with some bad men trying to use powers not meant for mere mortals, the usually really."

"The Watchdogs are messing with something like the Darkhold again?" Gabe could see how that would be very bad, he did not need the full story to know that.

"Well look at you," Johnny praised nodding. "There are always a few evil books and the like floating about, but normally failed attempts to use them are cleaned up without any help."

Gabe could read between the lines there, "So you are worried this mess is still a mess?"

"Knew I would like you, and yeah. These Watchdogs are lead by a very bad man who has no problem messing with things he shouldn't. I am worried he will try summoning something only a Rider can send back."

"Like one of Satan's lieutenants or something?" Gabe could see that, if the Rider was devil who sent souls to Hell there had to be others who went after good souls.

"Something like that yeah, nothing we can't handle," Johnny had been doing this for a while, but Robbie was a fast learner and had a team behind him now. Together they could send anything back to Hell, whichever dimension that might be. "Now head home huh? That head in a jar knows who your big bro is, and would not hesitate to grab you."

Gabe gave the wall one last look before turning back to Johnny, "You going to stop him?"

Johnny put his helmet back oh eyes burning, "I am a Ghost Rider kid, we hunt down evil souls and burn them to Hell. The sooner these fools lose the better for everyone, besides I kinda owe your brother in a way."

Gabe frowned but nodded, Robbie may have been willing to pay any price but that did not mean Johnny had to allow his Rider to accept that offer. "Good luck with that."

Johnny flipped his visor down as he mounted his bike, watching the kid wheeling himself away to get picked up in the alley nearby. Nodding he revved up and took off, tonight would be a busy night.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Gabe wheeled out of the jet grinning at the pilot he had decided he liked, she had great sense of humor. Spotting Robbie shaking his head at Daisy with a smile he called out to him, grinning when Robbie openly smiled back. It felt like forever since he had seen that smile in public yet there it was, his brother's entire face lighting up as if nothing horrible had ever happen in his life. "You picked a good pilot Daisy."

"Worked with her before so I knew you'd get along," Daisy replied still grinning from seeing that smile, Robbie happy was a thing of beauty.

Piper smiled, it was good seeing smiling faces around base, "He's a good kid. So we going then?"

"If you want a shower and a snack be our guest," Daisy answered, Lucy was already stocked and ready to go.

"Sounds great actually," She enjoyed a nice quite mission now and then, even if she knew going out with these two was likely not to stay quite for long. Robbie nodded so she nodded back and walked past them, "See you both in 30."

"So kid we setting you up in your room or his?" Daisy asked jerking her thumb at Robbie, feeling much better after sharing some stories that endeared her friends to him.

"His, curious to see what you two have been up to." Gabe smirked when Daisy blushed, Robbie just rolling eyes as he walked past him to grab his bags, ruffling his hair as he did so. Laughing Gabe lowered his hands, this is what he had missed.

Daisy knew she was blushing a little but let it go when the brothers laughed as Robbie ruffled Gabe's hair. One of these days she would have to ask why their parents wait so long to have Gabe, or if he was a 'surprise'? Robbie was her age, give or take she hadn't memorized his birthday yet or anything, and Gabe was like half so the kid brother was also kinda like his kid. It was not uncommon for siblings with that kind of age difference to have that kind of relationship, and the fact Robbie had been looking after Gabe alone for years only made it stronger. She had always kind of wished for siblings, after meeting her parents she was kind of glad she was an only child. Her friends were like siblings so she was no longer all on her own. "Gotta remember cheeky runs in the family."

"Give it time Chica, it'll sink in eventually," Robbie assured her walking past her a duffel slung over each shoulder.

"You want to do paperwork Reyes because _that_ is how you end up with paperwork?" Daisy muttered crossing her arms, sass needed to be less sexy with company that was for sure.

Gabe chuckled when Robbie just shrugged walking away, "And I used to think you were bad for him."

Daisy smiled patting Gabe's shoulder, "As just Quake I was bad for everyone kid. You mind?"

"Nah, it's cool," Gabe answered allowing Daisy to push him along, she was cool now. Looking around he compared the base from the last time he had been there, thinking he had lost his brother among other things. Closing his eyes he reminded himself Robbie always came back, he had fought his way back from Hell once already that he knew of. If Death and Hell could not keep Robbie from his side then little could.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Daisy glanced at Robbie while Piper flew them to where she would drop Lucy off, giving them a few to get last minute details ready. Her dance partner for the night had his head bowed, arms crossed, likely talking with the Rider in his head. Leaving them to it she checked her tablet, Piper was ready with a module for their catches, she and Robbie had a trunk full of toys, and the others were all safe doing whatever. Feeling the jet put down she watched eyes open as Robbie took the wheel calmly, whatever he and the Rider had been talking about it did not seem to be a problem for them. "You need a moment there Robbie?"

Robbie glanced at Daisy arching a brow, "For?"

"Collecting your thoughts?" She understood the Rider was in his head, always there even if It was quite, but she was not sure about much else.

Robbie shook his head, "He was just reminding me He is fine with getting answers before getting justice. It is not always how we do things."

Daisy nodding giving his shoulder a playful nudge with her own, "Hey you're doing just fine, you think May was born that badass? Close but not quite." Robbie smirked and Daisy grinned, she knew he would earn his life back and she would be at his side as much as she could be. The man back from the dead and a few Hells had freely given her his trust and affection and she would do all she could to safeguard what parts of his heart Gabe could not.

Leaning close Robbie stole a kiss before pulling out as the hatch fully opened, feeling free behind Lucy's wheel once more. Daisy's happy little grin warmed his heart in ways he never thought he would feel again after it had stopped. The poster child for Inhumans knew what he was yet still welcomed him into her life and heart, he had to remain human for her sake now as well. If she lost another loved one like she had Lincoln she may never pull herself back together again, and Gabe would be so alone and plagued with guilt worst then he himself had ever felt. He would not let that happen, he would save these two souls even if he could never save his own, "You don't have to kiss up to get me to stop for coffee."

Daisy blinked before chuckling, the trouble he and Trip would have gotten into to, "So I am allowed to drink in Lucy...you sure?"

"It is easier to clean up spilled coffee then blood, besides she likes you." Robbie patted the steering wheel as he said it, whatever was in Lucy that made her special it like Daisy as well as Gabe.

Daisy arched a brow giving Robbie a skeptical look before remembering the turn signal and how technically Robbie had not been the Rider anymore, and so should not have been able to effect Lucy. Deciding that if Lola could be special so could Lucy she patted the dash, "I like her too."

Robbie smirked when Daisy petted Lucy like a good dog, he'd make her a classic car person yet, "So that is a yes on the coffee?"

"Always a yes for coffee Reyes, _always_ ," Daisy answered leaning back, first a ride now eating in Lucy, yep he so loved her. Robbie chuckled beside her as he turned, a quick detour for snacks would not mater, the Watchdogs would not hunt freely in this city any longer. The Rider would share it's hunting grounds with Daisy and her team since they wanted to punish the wicked, even if they were too merciful for Its liking. Content with a happy Daisy beside him and a Rider calmly waiting for the hunt in his head Robbie decided he could spend every night like this.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Daisy sipped from her second cup, glancing at Robbie who had his head bowed and seemed to be dozing this time. She had wondered just how much sleep a Rider's host needed, they were still alive so she amused some was still required. Turning on her camera option she snapped a few shots of his serene sleeping face, it was not something she ever wanted to forget. Switching to video she smiled when his lips parted with a soft sigh, he was so cute sleeping. Stress and a stern poker face made him look older, an illusion or fact she saw it. Relaxed in sleep it was gone, he was just a man like anyone else. Almost dropping her phone when Robbie sat up eyes embers she looked around before spotting a bike being walked into their little cloaked shield. How did he just walk through that? "Johnny."

Robbie frowned watching the biker walk up to them, folding his arms as he leaned down to talk through Daisy's window, "Blaze."

"Reyes," Johnny answered as he removed his helmet, setting on the charger's roof, "Daisy."

Daisy glanced at Robbie but his frown was focused not angry, she knew the difference by now, turning back to Johnny she frowned. "Should I be worried you are here?"

"Normally two Riders in one place would mean something _very_ bad, still might really, but for the moment nope. Just here for support, no killing I know," Johnny hoped they were wrong, God knew he was not infallible.

"No mater what Daisy you will be walking out of there just fine," Robbie assured her getting out of Lucy. Some of those inside may be innocents but a handful did not mean they all were. Rolling his shoulders he nodded to Johnny, time to go to work.

Johnny nodded back, the kid was committed to the 'good fight' and he hoped he found his freedom someday sooner then later. Calling on his Rider he felt his flesh burn away as it had countless times now, the bullet mark still plain as day in his forehead. Robbie's cracks were more stylized but he was fine with just a simple normal looking flaming skull. Daisy walked up to Robbie and touched his arm, meeting his inhuman stare for a moment getting a nod from him. It was nice to know the kid had a life to fight to get back to, hope was all a host sometimes had to fight back with. Daisy typed for a moment and he noted another shield like the one around Lucy ready to form and close the building off from the world. Nodding when she looked at him he followed her as she blasted open the door before walking in, shield falling behind her and her two flaming bodyguards for the evening.

 **THEY'RE COMING FOR ME**

Oh yeah ending it here come at me. I know that was horrid of me, but I have tons to update and my Gundam Wing fans are none too happy with me right now. I promise a nice long fight scene with two Ghost Riders and Quake to make it up to you, and that is just for the start of the chapter. Feel free to come to my Tumblr and give me ideas for my fics, chapters, etc. I have a few guides and the like you QuakeRider fans may enjoy, and just Ghost Rider fans in general. Here's to seeing you all soon. Aish.


	3. Chapter 3

So after a longer wait then I intended here is the next chapter, and yes it starts with a fight scene as promised. Smirking badass Daisy for the win y'all! Mostly fighting and plot set up but hey there is more Johnny so it's all good right?

 **WarNinGs** : Johnny's mouth, demon lords are headaches, Watchdogs are walking punching bags.

 **Aishi Say**

"You face your judgment another day  
And suffer eternally

Who is innocent?  
No one is innocent?  
Who is innocent?"

From 'Inocence' by Distribed, if you are reading this on AO3 enjoy the MV at the end.

 **YOU FACE YOUR JUDGMENT ANOTHER DAY AND SUFFER ETERNALLY**

Daisy smirked when the mass of Watchdogs turned at the sound of crumpling and crashing metal, it was rather noisy. Stopping she raised her hands since that many guns was a problem waiting to happen, her deflecting may just kill a few of them but she was willing to risk it. Robbie stood at her right chain cracked before laying on the ground ready to whip forward and break any bone that got it its path. Johnny stood at her left similar chain ready to lash out, fire shifting around his skull and a bit of his neck only. Satisfied both Riders were going to play nice the Inhuman cleared her throat, "I'm feeling generous tonight so if you drop your guns now we can skip all the screaming and pain and go right to the arresting. What do you say?"

The largest man ran at her fist raised to strike her, gun hanging from its strap at his side. Shifting her hands so she could throw a short burst at him to knock him back she blinked when Robbie got between them. The sound of breaking bone came right before a howl of pain as the man pulled his broken hand away sobbing and whimpering in pain. Robbie titled his head at the man before grabbing him with a growl and throwing him back into his friends, taking a few down under his weight before growling again like an annoyed large cat. Johnny laughed, its other worldly echoing right out of a horror movie giving the other humans pause. Shivering she had no idea they could sound like that, it made her skin crawl and she was not even afraid of them. "Those skulls are real!"

"What did those fucks at S.H.I.E.L.D. do to them?"

"Told you they were making Inhumans into weapons!"

"She got to stay pretty because she is fucking the boss I bet."

Daisy blinked not expecting hearing that thrown around, being called a whore was more of a they were beaten and chained up kind of insult. Robbie snarled flames flaring not at all pleased with hearing that, and making his displeasure known. Daisy glanced at the Rider before her in case he charged out of rage but Robbie remained where he was.

"And him too it seems."

"He's bones how the Hell does that work?"

"They can change stupid."

"Monsters!"

Robbie growled moving out of Daisy's line of attack tracking the loudmouths easier then she could since the masks hid their mouths. She had no idea how he could even hear but it seemed he not only could he could very well. Johnny tilted his head with a snort, seemed he didn't care for them calling her the camp whore either. Narrowing her eyes she did some quick math in her head, as she readied her hands, "Forget the generosity _boys_ this bitch is going to show you why picking fights with Inhumans is unwise. Pay attention now because if you meet my friends a second time you'll be on fire too and not in the fun way." Shifting her hands at a slight angle inward she sent a wave forward at average gun level, powers knocking a few free, causing a few to fire downward as their wielders staggered, leaving only a few to need a second short burst to knock off balance.

Robbie and Johnny needed no further prompting to get to work, and really seeing a Ghost Rider charging at you could screw with anyone's aim. Johnny swung aiming at long gun barrels, hitting them with enough force to knock them from stinging hands, or denting the few that remained in their owner's hands. Robbie took the more direct approach as Daisy was expecting him to even before they went and pissed him off, Johnny was the one she did not know. Too long chain hit men around the knee, bones cracking, kneecaps dislocating, men screaming as the relentless metal connected with their unarmored knees. Dropping in pain most forgot they had guns, the few that did fired uselessly at Robbie who stalked forward not even jerking at the heavy gun fire. Johnny tilted his head at the men as his chain went for their wrists and hands, a lot of things were survivable a shattered hand for instance was not likely to kill you.

Daisy took care aim with her blast so the guns would not explode and possibly hurt her or kill a Watchdog. Broken legs, wrists, and hands meant running or shooting were not really options so she had the time. Satisfied the big men were without their big toys she glanced at both Riders who were eyeing the masses without eyes. Johnny was circling the masses across from her as if hunting for something, chain swaying like a feline's tail. Robbie was closer to her moving as if hunting as well, pausing he looked up slightly and Johnny nodded. Lunging Robbie grabbed the man they had singled out, holding him by his upper arms above the burning skull as if he weighed nothing. Daisy studied the guy, he must be there leader or something, they all looked the same after seeing so many. "Whachya find boy?"

"Do what you want freak I'll never talk!" The man in bloodied cameo shouted, spiting in Robbie's hallowed out eyes.

Daisy heard the growl as flames flared, gloved hands squeezing drawing a wince and a hiss from the Watchdog. "Be smart for once, you can talk to me or you can join them in dark room no one knows about." The men looked at Johnny still circling them slowly and she knew she had their attention at least.

"Do your worst _bitch_ ," The man challenged.

Daisy opened her mouth to retort only to blink when Robbie's flames died in a flash before his forehead connected with the man's face. The man's nose bleed freely as flames reignited with a roar she had heard before, Robbie was losing his patience. Frankly so was she, these people only had to fear Inhumans because they went out and picked fights with them. "Don't worry about little old slutty me worry about my big strong demon here." Folding her arm on Robbie's shoulder she sneered at the Watchdog leader, "Wouldn't want your friends to see you get your teeth caved in by a weak little girl after all." Daisy was use to it all, gone were the days when she did not have what it took to pull a trigger or execute a proper punch. She did not need Robbie to beat this fool for her but she knew he wanted to, and who was she to be selfish? The Rider needed to feed off pain and rage so let the guy have a good meal on her as a reward for not killing anyone, yet.

"What do you want?" The man was eyeing that burning skull smeared with blood wearily, how could humans fight something like that?

"How about you start with what you boys have been playing with? You friends met Bullet Wound over there and are all charcoal now, you want Cracks here to start with you?" Another evil book, a charm, whatever they had needed to be collected and one of the Riders would know what to do with it.

The man swallowed, these guys had to be demons not even Inhuman monsters could survive as just bones, "I tell you and you let us live?"

"You tell me the truth and your men will not be fed to these two demonic soul collectors yes, lie and they will start killing and once they start...well you know how monsters are when feeding?" Daisy felt sick talking about the Riders that way, Robbie that way, but if it worked then it could remain just talk. The Riders were demonic soul collectors who would happily kill every Watchdog there and not bat an eye, so to speak. Robbie was a good man but he was capable and driven to do horrible things, things as an agent she was becoming more and more used to.

"Front breast pocket alright?" The man nodded down at his tactical vest.

Daisy frowned but opened the pouch he nodded to and pulled out the piece of folded paper, it was normal lined notebook paper so she knew it was not torn from some ancient evil book. Looking up at Johnny she caught him nod as he started moving towards her, Robbie keeping his full attention on his captive. Since she was sure Johnny knew what he was doing she unfolded the paper frowning at the strange circle and words, did these people ever hear of vowels? "Very Evil Dead." Johnny took the paper from her, studying it as if he could clearly read it, he was a demon sort of so that made sense. When he lowered the paper she really wished he could make expression or talk. "So he lying?" Johnny shook his head, so he did know what it was about and the man had not lied. "Alright then. Drop him I'll call this in since we are done here." Robbie dropped the man as Daisy moved a bit away to call in, Johnny moving to stand near Robbie showing him the paper. "You can drop the shield and land, yeah we'll need a bunch of casts but no body bags." Daisy hissed when she felt a blade stab her leg, looking down at the short blade stuck about an inch into her calf. Robbie's sneakered foot coming down on the man's arm with a snap Daisy knew shattered the man's arm beyond easy repair. Looking up at the Rider she knew she noted the blood on his skull. The massive smear on his forehead she had noticed but not the smaller smears from the broken man's hand. One long mark from where Robbie's nose should be to his teeth stood out clearly, two smaller smears were on either side, a bit of blood settled between teeth. She was a bit surprised the flaring flames had not burned it away, or even the normal flames. "Not...smart."

"Better dead then a monster like you," The man spat, crying out as his other arm was stepped on as well before he passed out from the pain.

"Rob..," Daisy trailed off just staring at the two too flat sections of arm hidden under long sleeves. She knew how violently protective he could be but the second stomp was way less called for. Looking up she meet his eyes as best as she could since he no longer had physical eyes for her to meet. He turned his head away and she reached out touching his shoulder, squeezing gently to draw his attention back to her. In this form pain was not felt but she hoped comfort still could be. "Hey I understand, I'm not mad so don't turn away form me alright?" Robbie titled his head at her, jaw opening slightly before closing with a nod, he could not talk to her like that no how badly he might want to. Smiling reassuringly Daisy nodded, "Soon I promise." Robbie nodded back before turning his attention over her shoulder so Daisy turned spotting Mack and a few agents here to clean up, "Hey."

Mack froze glaring at two Riders, the stranger was eyeing the captured masses while the one he knew focused on him. Not caring what It thought he frowned at It, frown softening only when Daisy turned and greeted him. "What happened to that guy?"

"He got on Robbie's bad side," Daisy answered frowning down at the man with two very broken arms. Robbie crossed his arms snorting with a flare of flames. Johnny turned and chuckled, a sinister reverb making Mack shiver.

"You alright?" Mack could see a small pool of blood so he could guess why the guy had gotten on Robbie's bad side, served the bigot right.

"Just a little stab, no poison or great aim so it just hit muscle," Daisy could do without the ache in her calf but it was a minor wound.

Mack nodded, grunts did not tend to have great aim luckily, "You heading back with them?"

Daisy frowned as the men where dragged out by agents, she did want to hang with Robbie and talk. Turning to her friend before anything else now she waited for his response, a nod was all she needed and she smiled a little. "Yeah I'll stick with Robbie, try and get some theories ready and all that so the meetings can move faster."

"Fine by me we all know Robbie will look after you just fine because May scares him too." Grinning he caught the skull tilt, jaw moving as chuckling silently at him. If Robbie had noticed his reaction to the other Rider's laugh he might very well avoid doing the same since they were friends now. Nodding slightly Mack turned to check on the agents progress, "The other one tagging along?"

Daisy turned to Johnny, he was not one of them but Robbie had started out as a tag-along as so many of them seemed to, "What do you say Blaze?" There was no forcing a Rider really, Robbie had made that pretty clear already. Johnny eyed her for a moment before shrugging, not exactly a yes or no. Robbie shook his head at him and Johnny shrugged again before nodding. "He'll follow us."

"Yeah figured," Mack was fine with not being in an enclosed space with either Rider for long, he was still not sure about this Blaze guy. Robbie had proven he was a decent guy under those flames, though he was still learning to be a team player.

Daisy gave a her large friend a little shrug, she knew them both the best so it made sense for them to stick with her. Her and Robbie recently deciding to date notwithstanding, she would have to tell Jemma or Elena about it at least if not both of them. Robbie seemed fine with both of them so she was not worried about it, May and Coulson may have something to say about it though. Now was really not the time for her might as well be her adopted parents to grill her boyfriend, maybe once Hell was back in it's dark cage they could go there. Johnny glanced at the agents who returned to clean up the destroyed guns that littered the floor, curious but not enough to revert and ask. Robbie ignored them in favor of watching Mack as he moved, looking for cues or signs of worry. Content the clean up had gone off without any unforeseen issues he turned his attention back to Daisy. "See ya in a few Mack!" The large and very hugable agent gave her a salute before turning and following the agents out their jobs done. Daisy glanced around, a bit of blood and odd bullet hole all that really screamed something had gone down. It was nothing criminals would bat an eye at so there was little reason to clean it up, "Johnny you good to follow or do you need to finish something first?" She knew Robbie was free but Johnny had a slightly different role to play as he had said so himself, and she had no reason to doubt him.

Johnny shook his head as he swung his chain to wrap around his chest, he was done there and was free to see what these people knew. Robbie had done well teaming up with them in the past so if he had to trust someone it might as well be someone who would believe him when he said shit was hitting a fan. Daisy glanced at Robbie who nodded as well and that made her smile a little. It was cute really, seeing someone look at a Rider and see the person not the demon looking back. This girl was special and he really did wish them luck, God knew Rider's had a really hit or miss track record following them around. Heading towards the doors he froze smelling hate and evil intent heavy on the wind, prey was coming. He could hear Robbie growl softly behind him, Daisy not bothering to ask the obvious.

"You think you are _so_ damn smart don't you bitch?" A large man sneered, the two flaming skulls looked impressive but fear was a common tool. "You aren't going anywhere this time Quake, it is time you paid for all the human blood you have spilled."

Daisy glare, hearing Robbie growl at her side as he clenched his fists, Johnny reminding still but not screaming impressed either. "HYDRA agents aren't human's worth avenging."

"Maybe not, but they aren't who I was talking about." The lead Watchdog had no love for HYDRA but her fighting them once upon a time did not make up for what she was now.

Daisy sighed, she was so tried of humans hating what was different to the point of justifying killing other people. "You can hate me all you want but if you attack you won't be walking out of here alive." She did not condone killing as a rule but these guys were out for blood, and she was not going to fight two Ghost Riders for their hateful souls.

"You think a few fancy holograms are going to scare us? Oh no little human hater we came prepared." The man sneered behind his mask, fire was a nasty power to have but it was not all powerful.

Daisy raised her hands but the Watchdogs had not raised their guns to fire at her or either Rider, who they thought were fake. It explained why they were so calm, they had no idea how powerful either of them were or how pissed. When Robbie kicked her feet out from under her she blinked up at him confused before catching on. Duck was hard to shout when you could not speak, roaring did not count. Curling her legs in close she readied her hands to form waves not worried about ricochets hitting Robbie or Johnny in their current forms. The sound of more then one 50 cal going off was deafening but Daisy just gritted her teeth. Thousand of bullets flew over her head hitting both Riders with enough force to tear a human body to shreds in the blink of an eye. The bullets kept coming as the walls were swish cheesed opening up gaping holes in sheet metal. If felt like hours but the guns slowed and stopped and she stopped quaking hot bullets from falling on her. Looking up she saw Robbie standing there as he had been before the attack had started, ruined bullets ankle deep around him. Johnny mockingly dusting of his jacket as Robbie's fingers twitched in suppressed rage. "shit."

"How...they must have shields...EMP!" The man cried before the guns went off again.

Daisy cringed at the headache inducing noise, wincing when Robbie roared clearly fed up with this show of force. Johnny echoed him over the roar of guns that slowed and ended their rain of hot metal leaving wisps of smoke on leather but no damage. Pushing herself to her left hip she frowned at the Watchdogs, they had set this up to kill her and Robbie. They had though him as mortal and non-bullet proof as she was and it pissed her off. Someone wanting to kill her was nothing new, came with the badge, but wanting to take her friends out with her was another mater. If Robbie had been anyone else he would have been dead likely not feeling a thing, and she would be as well. How he had heard the guns she was not sure but he was demon powered so she was willing to accept it and move on. When Robbie held out a hand she allowed him to pull her to her feet, eyes never leaving the leader. "You think you can try and kill my friends and I will let you get away with it?" Voice was deadly cold, May would have been so proud. "Inhumans are not a threat until you make us one, and asshole did you _ever_ make me one." Raising her hands she sent out a massive wave through the gaping hole now in either wall taking out the guns and anyone near them.

The Riders both roared in challenge, flames flaring around their skulls before settling as they growled. The Watchdogs were confused but when their leader charged most followed and that was fine with Daisy. Heading straight for the leader she trusted Robbie and Johnny to see to the grunts for her. Charging an orb of her power she sent it forward knocking the humans on their asses and spent bullets. Johnny allowing a gang to beat on him as Robbie cracked his whip in warning as another surround him. Giant guns had not even messed up their clothes yet the smaller ones seemed trusted to seal the deal. As one the chains lit with normal looking fire really before they were swung, humans screaming as they were hit and the flames burnt them to husks. A second pass caused human shapes to fall and crumble as the second wave went up. Daisy ignored the impressive display as she battered the leader and the few followers he still had alive. Bones broke and the humans stopped getting back up after a few hits, she knew how fragile bones could be. When a hand closed around her wrist she growled turning to quake her attacker, palm freezing harmlessly against Robbie's chest. Looking up she blinked at him, his head tilting to the side and she looked away. "You're right these ones might know something."

Johnny replaced his chain as he walked up to the pair, jerking his head towards the door. Robbie held up a finger and Johnny nodded as he headed outside to inspect the guns and vehicles the Watchdogs had come in. Robbie winced as his soft tissue grew back, "Do we need to call this in?"

"We should, I...I am sorry," Daisy hung her head, she had not meant to lose her temper like that.

Robbie shook his head, "No need, they are lucky to be alive because Riders are not known for mercy unlike humans, like you." When Daisy looked up he smiled warmly at her, "Those other Watchdogs are alive because of you, He would have burnt them all and been done with it."

Daisy sniffed but did not doubt the Riders would have killed all the Watchdogs if she had not been around to convince Them to question first. It was normal to get mad, and Robbie had been there to make sure she had not crossed the line blinded by rage just like she wanted to do for him when she could. Nodding she turned to the shivering humans, "It is better then they had planed for us."

Johnny whistled drawing twin set of dark brown eyes towards him, "Call this shit in girl I'll stay and babysit 'em for you. I know where the base is so I can head out once this is all cleaned up, might as well play agent while I am around."

Daisy nodded, Johnny knowing what Robbie did was a little creepy but made sense to her, at least stuff like allies and bases. "As long as you're sure?" Johnny nodded, resting his shoulder on the door frame as if there had not just been a mini war in the building a moment ago. Satisfied Johnny was sure she nodded and headed outside, Robbie following like a shadow behind her. Stopping at Lucy she relaxed when a gloved hand touched her shoulder. Placing a hand over his she smiled, pulling out her phone she hit speed dial, "Yeah we need another clean up crew. Yeah, second wave, mostly dead. Blaze is staying behind Robbie is bring me in. Yeah. Soon. I will." Daisy hung up before patting Robbie's hand as she slipped from under it. "Fitz got it all on record so we can go."

Robbie glanced up when a small drone came to hover near them, Daisy smiling at it, "Good." Nodding to it he slipped into Lucy and headed back towards the base he was coming to think of as a second home.

 **Jkgjhkjgkjhhhhhhhhhhhklgjkllfjklhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjl**

Daisy sighed as she wrapped her leg so she would not bleed all over Lucy, she was not her car and it was rude otherwise. Robbie ignored her as he drove, it was a minor wound so he had no reason to be worried. "I think we should hold off on telling everyone about us until we have dealt with...well whatever we are dealing with right now. You cool with that?" She was fine with Gabe knowing since he was family, also it was good news something he was due for. The others were still warming to Robbie, well most of them, and they were all protective of her.

Robbie nodded slightly, "They know we are friends so they will not worry about us getting along. With Johnny around the last thing they need to worry about is their little girl."

"I was thinking of telling Jemma and Elena, Elena will likely just figure it out so might as well beat her to the punch." Elena had been the first to know about Robbie so it seemed fitting she be one of the first to know about this change for the better.

"She does spend more time with us then Jemma so yeah, I don't know Jemma well but she seems really nice so why would I mind?" Robbie trusted Daisy's team so he was not worried about them finding out, it really was just a timing issue.

"Well you guys have spent like five minuets together, and I know you don't like strangers in your private life." Daisy fully understood how he felt, it was hard to keep secrets when your friends were all spies.

"Your family are not strangers Daisy, but thank you." Robbie did not consider the others strangers in that respect, even if he did not know them all well.

Smiling foundly Daisy laid a hand on his knee, pleased his muscles were relaxed this time, "It means a lot to me you are so willing to accept them too."

"They are no threat to Gabe, and only to me if I lose control, besides they adore you how could I not warm to them?" Robbie had been good at judging people before becoming a Rider, these were good people he was the odd man out.

"I hope May is as understanding, she still does not fully trust the Rider and we can't just ICE you and lock you up if He refuses to play nice." There was little she could do to assure May neither Robbie or the Rider were another Ward waiting to happen.

Robbie frowned as he considered that, "Can't really help you there."

"Cutie no one can make May like anyone not even me or Coulson, though we have the best shot. Let her see how good you are to me and she'll warm to like Coulson did." Daisy was sure of it, Robbie wanted to be better for her and she really did not think he needed to change that much. He was relaxing more around her friends, letting them see the man behind the Rider and all the good that was still there. Yes he killed but she knew they we all bad men unlike Ward's kill count, even if a good chunk of them likely had been as well. Robbie was not as bad as he felt he was like Lincoln, she knew bad men. When Robbie just gave her a little smirk she grinned, "I can only work miracles with computers."

"And when did you need one for me?" Robbie half teased amused, she had looked him up but that had not endeared her to him that was for sure.

Daisy opened her mouth to snark him before blinking his words sinking in, biting her lip lightly she looked down. "Please all I did was not back down until you got it into your thick skull we are on the same side. That is not a miracle Reyes, you are not _that_ thick skulled."

Robbie chuckled softly, it did sound simple when she said it like that, "You got me to see I could still have a life and you say you did nothing...you really are gunning for Sainthood."

"Not my style, seriously people bowing and praying to me would be super creepy." Daisy shook her head giggling, Robbie's amused grin made it impossible to not be happy. "Would rather be a guardian angel, you could watch my back while we kick ass."

"You want me to fight demons even after I'm dead? So greedy," Robbie smirked when Daisy stuck out her tongue at him, "I didn't say no."

"As if you would let me do it alone," Daisy leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling when he did it was so cute. "Now a serious question, will Johnny play by Coulson's rules?"

"Depends on exactly what we are facing off against but mostly yeah, worried we'll both go rogue on you?" Robbie was fine playing by Coulson's rules as often as he could, there would be some fallout over the dead Watchdogs no doubt but he was pretty sure they would all understand.

"Not really...or I wasn't until you went and said that. Look I get that the Rider can't be reasoned with sometimes but you'll still try. Coulson knows that too so you won't get kicked to the curb, but May will be watching you _very_ closely." Daisy knew Robbie would do everything he could to kept the Rider in line around his friends, but that he could lose through no fault of his own.

"It's nothing personal I know, someone has to be on guard." Robbie got it, May was not so mistrusting just because she could be.

"Still I wish she did trust you a little more then she does right now," Daisy understood why May did not but she did. She knew Robbie would never betray her like Ward, the Rider might but He was only influenced by Robbie not completely controlled.

"Gabe didn't trust you either, she'll come around I have the time," Robbie would show May he was trustworthy no mater what he had to do. Daisy was worth any demand the agent made of him, and he would prove it.

"Never should have reminded you about using logic," Daisy muttered teasingly, leaning her temple on her fist she closed her eyes. Listening to the sound of falling rain hitting the glass she let her mind wonder, they would be back on base soon enough and then it was back to work. Whatever Hell was trying to break lose had to be dealt with or last night would the last night she had off for a long time.

 **YOU FACE YOUR JUDGMENT ANOTHER DAY AND SUFFER ETERNALLY**

Coulson frowned as he watched the footage once more, the sheer amount of firepower the Watchdogs had hoped to unleash on Daisy still made him see red. It had taken a little while for a drone to get a good angle inside and there had been little to see. Daisy was on the floor near Robbie shielding herself from the bullets that hit him like snowballs for all the damage they did to him. Blaze was closer to the door, no doubt heading out when the second wave had come. When the guns went silent the second time both Riders switched to lethal force, killing humans faster then Coulson had thought them capable of from watching Robbie in the past. When Daisy went for the kill it was Robbie who stopped her, her powers not phasing him when she turned on him. Watching them Coulson had started to relax, his girl had a violent protector out there who could not be killed easily. He was starting to believe that as long as the Rider was in him Robbie could not be killed as he claimed. May frowned from beside him, "How do we fight that?"

"We don't," Coulson answered, "We figure out how to separate them. Without a body we can contain the Rider and Robbie is only human."

May nodded but said nothing for a moment, "You know how?"

"Not exactly, but we have samples of the energy from It's home realm thanks to Eli, and that energy hurt It." Coulson had been sick watching Robbie suffer impaled in that horrible box, but there was nothing he could have done for the young man. Robbie was back now and Coulson would do everything he could to help him heal. He was part of the reason Daisy was back where she belonged, he was owed a chance or two for that alone.

"You already have Fitz-Simmons on it don't you?" May did not trust the Rider, he had a nasty habit of doing what he wanted. Robbie was at least reasonable when his family was not in danger, and she could not blame him for being protective of Gabe.

"yeah," Coulson confirmed softly, "I like Robbie, he's a good kid, but the Rider is not one to let rules get in the way of what It wants."

"And what does It want?" May had heard Robbie say it was vengeance, never justice, he did not pretend he was on some noble crusade even if his victims were all the scum of the Earth so far.

"Murder. Vengeance, justice, whatever term you choose It wants the lives of the wicked and can only be deterred for so long. The fact It chooses to abide by our non-lethal requests is a testament to Robbie's force of will. Our only weapon against the Rider is It's host, none of us have a chance to stop It, even Daisy could only slow It down." Coulson knew that now, the Rider was a force of nature with only Robbie holding the reins.

May frowned watching Robbie and Daisy on the screen, closing her eyes, "It likes her right?"

"Likes her enough It won't burn her if she gets in It's way," Coulson had been relived to learn that, she would jump in between the Rider and It's prey at least once.

May tried to take comfort in that when she heard a knock, Daisy standing in the doorway with Robbie behind her. Nodding she watched them take their seats, Robbie sitting down beside Coulson when Daisy pointed to the seat she normally took. He had frowned at her questioningly for a moment before sitting as she wished, "So the other one will be along then?"

"Johnny wanted to stay behind so yeah, Robbie knows what he does pretty much so we don't have to wait for him." Daisy watched Robbie as he leaned back in his seat, Coulson curious May a bit annoyed. "So...about the Watchdogs."

Coulson held up his hand, "We saw, and while we would have preferred a smaller body count they did come with lethal intent and paid the price for underestimating you."

Robbie glanced at Daisy before leaning forward, hands folding on the table, "Thank you, but we should have reined in the Rider more then we did."

Coulson smiled at the other's bowed head, "You protected Daisy from enough firepower to kill everyone on this base. There is nothing to be sorry for in that, they knew the risks."

Robbie looked up, unsure what to say to that. Glancing at May she nodded slightly and he returned it, he had protected their daughter they could forgive the measures in light of the Watchdog's plans. "Like I've said before I don't get hurt."

"Well I must say that was terrifying to watch, did you feel any of that at all?" Simmons asked as she walked in, sitting down a seat down from May. Fitz sitting down beside her also leaving the seat open, presumably for Mack.

Robbie turned his attention to the brunette with the charming accent, "No, mortal weapons only hurt me in this form, as the Rider it's nothing."

Simmons nodded, she had been fairly sure that was going to be his answer, the Rider was only vulnerable when it was contained inside Robbie. "Well I am relived to hear that."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, it looked like you were pissed rather in pain."

"They wanted to kill Daisy so yeah, I was pissed, and now they are ash." Robbie did not feel all that guilty about it now, Coulson had forgiven him as his boss though had not completely condoned his actions.

Daisy shook her head, he was adorable when he was protective, "Down boy they all love me around here."

"Daisy glad to see you are still in one piece," Mack greeted as he walked in, taking the seat between May and Simmons which was across from Daisy.

"Yeah Robbie played human shield like a boss," Daisy patted a leather clad shoulder, grinning when he rolled his eyes at her teasing. "It's called a compliment, they can't hurt you."

Robbie arched a brow slightly at her, "You want to swell my head then go right ahead."

Daisy pouted at him for a moment before smirking, "That a challenge?" Robbie just shrugged as he leaned back once more. Grinning Daisy removed her hand, "Not sure your head is worth it."

"Which head?" Elena cooed as she walked in, she had not been on the mission but she was one of the 'Big Guns' so had been asked to join them.

Daisy blinked taking a moment to catch on, Robbie frowning at his fellow Hispanic asset in a way if she was not his friend should concern her. "um...either?" She asked with a little shrug, had Elena figured out she liked Robbie that much already?

Elena glanced at Robbie with an appraising frown, "Why? What's wrong with him other then being insane?"

Robbie smirked at that, "Everyone in this room is insane so don't go singling me out."

"He has a point Beautiful," Mack agreed standing up for his fellow male, "Now stop flirting with him and sit down before I get jealous."

Elena chuckled as she sat down next to Daisy, knowing full well Mack was teasing, "No fun."

Coulson smiled amused with his team's antics, it was harmless fun so he let it continue. They all needed a bit of normalcy in their lives, some more then others. Attention turned when a new figure stopped in the doorway. Jacket classic biker, jeans and boots typical of one as well, dirty blond hair was long enough to be slightly dishevel from his helmet. Blue eyes alert but calm as they scanned the table, chain coiled around him like a sash. "Mr Blaze please join us."

Johnny eyed the suit for a moment but walked up to the chair at the foot of the table and sat down, propping his feet off the side closets to the lovely Elena since there was the most room there. "Johnny is fine Coulson, or Blaze, whatever but Mr. Blaze was my old man."

"As you wish," Coulson was not at all surprised Johnny was casual as well, a bit more then Robbie but this Rider was not looking to join a team. "So since demons and such are not our normal area which of you would like to fill us in on what we might be dealing with?"

Johnny meet dark eyes for a moment before nodding, "I got this one. That page we recovered is a copy from a book, which I'm not sure of off the top of my head. The author is known as Chthon, he's the bastard who created the Darkhold among others."

"Others?" Simmons questioned not liking the sound of that, just one evil book had been bad enough.

Johnny nodded, the accent was cute and so was she lucky Fitz, "Yeah. His thing is writing books and sitting back allowing humans to corrupt themselves. He's been at it for a _long_ time, but finding a page from his works doesn't mean he is our guy."

"I have never heard of Chthon, have either of you?" Fitz asked turning to Mack then Elena, they were the religious ones of the group.

Elena shook her head, she had never heard of any demon with that name. Mack shrugged, "There are a lot of demons in Hell Fitz."

"He's not a Christian one, though I am sure they stole his back story and just changed his name." Johnny had never been a faithful Bible reader before and he still wasn't really.

"So no crosses and holy water then huh?" Daisy joked frowning, she was starting to miss killer robots.

"Won't do jackshit to him or us, unless it's some Heaven forged artifact or weapon it is just metal and water to most of the things that go bump in the night." Johnny was a cynical bastard and these people needed to get horror movie bullshit out of their heads.

"Great," Daisy muttered leaning back in her chair, rolling it closer to Robbie's absently.

"As I was saying Chthon is not the only demon lord out there, and only one has been recently dealt with thanks to the new Sorcerer Supreme." The guy had style Johnny was curious to see what he would do for his next trick.

"I am sorry the what now?" Simmons did not believe in magic, denominational beings who could be mistaken for demons were another story.

Johnny sighed softly, "There is a group of sorcerers, mythics, whatever who work like S.H.I.E.L.D. here does, keeping magic and magical artifacts from causing problems instead of alien of asshole scientists. The Scorer Supreme and their closet allies are like the Avengers and handle the big messes, like a cult trying to summon a demon lord to our realm."

"Well they failed with Hive," Fitz muttered half under his breathe.

"Aliens and assholes with PHDs are your problem not theirs, but yeah they could have still done something." Johnny was fine not having to deal with all those headaches on top of demons.

Fitz glared opening his mouth to snap when May frowned, "Fine so there is a bunch of people waving wands and chanting out there. That lord gone for good, or should we still be worried?"

"Dormamu enjoys pulling magic rich words into his Dark Dimension, only worlds with a Sorcerer Supreme or the like can try and fight him off and win. His cult is banished so he needs a new one to start so I wouldn't worry about him for a while." Oh the flatting head of doom would be back sooner or later but for the moment he was not much of a threat. "If I had to choose I would say Mephisto is attracted by all you heroes and villains fighting. He is your classic sale your sole for a deal kind, and I should know."

"He made you," Mack accused frowning, not sure what the Rider was beyond evil.

Johnny nodded, "Sole my sole to save my dad from cancer so he died in a crash instead."

"If you were created by this Mephisto then how can you fight him?" Simmons looked at Robbie, he had been made by Johnny not directly by this so called devil if she remembered correctly. Either way his powers came from the same place so he would be similarly restricted.

"Not that simple," Johnny started as he glanced at Robbie, "The red bastard put the Spirit of Vengeance in me making me a Ghost Rider yeah, but the Rider is not exactly on a tight leash. We Riders are able to fight a demon lord even Mephisto because our powers don't come directly from him. He also can't just rip the Rider out of us when we tell him to fuck off. I don't know all the details because the Rider isn't super talkative sometimes."

"So the Rider is basically a lord himself and that is why you can fight them?" Elena asked frowning, she did not like thinking of Robbie sharing his body with such a thing.

"Yeah, sure, and right now both of us are here so once we get a target they are be sorrier then the last dumb fuck I ran into." Johnny sighed softly wishing he could light up, as if a little smoke would kill anyone in this room.

Robbie titled his head, "They always have a long time to think about it."

Johnny chuckled with dark humor, "That they do kid. So now what Coulson?"

"We hunt this threat down, while not demoniacally enhanced bounty hunters we are good at what we do. Daisy you can hunt down evil books while Fitz-Simmons scans for energy similar to the Darkhold. The rest of us will see what the Watchdogs know, no doubt the Russian is still aiming to created his perfect world by whatever means work." Coulson had spent enough time in that kind of world, they all had, and it was their job to stop it.

Johnny nodded, sounded fine to him, "You all do that I'll hunt a little my way. Kid you stick close to the Hacker, the Rider will know a Chthon tome when It sees it, and he'll give you some peace if I am out hunting."

Robbie nodded, he was fine sticking close to Daisy and the team were used to him, "Agreed."

Johnny nodded getting to his feet, "I'll be back after sun up, might be able to scare up a lead or two. Later."

"Well he is certainly...unique," Simmons frowned watching the man go, Robbie had better manners that was for sure.

"Demon lords and evil books, whatever happened to aliens?" May muttered as she stood.

"So last season," Daisy snarked grinning, being ordered to stick close to Robbie had made her feel better about his whole thing.

Coulson shook his head as he stood, "It'll be a while until our guests are up to talking so Mack go through their gear with Elena and see if anyone else was passing notes. Fitz-Simmons use whoever you need to get those scans up and running. Daisy the computer lab is all yours and Robbie's."

"After I snag a quick snack I'm on it, also a shower and a change," She smelled like gunsmoke and sweat, it would not take that long.

Coulson nodded, "Take care of your leg while you're at it. Robbie you may want to fill Gabe in while you have a minute. Dismissed."

Daisy got to her feet, stopping when Robbie touched her shoulder, "Promise no super long ones even if Gabe might prefer the longer call."

Robbie smiled a bit at her teasing, "Not why I stopped you."

"Oh...then why?" Her leg was fine, a little swore but still a minor injury and he knew it.

"I'll worry about food you just get cleaned up," Robbie was not worried about needing to change as she was.

Daisy nodded with a touched smile, "Thanks Robbie but you don't have to kiss up."

Robbie shrugged, "Use to cooking for two so it's fine."

"Softie," Daisy teased as she moved around her chair, "I'll get cleaned up as fast as I can so go get on your phone before you have like no time."

Robbie chuckled as she jogged from the room, slipping his phone from his pocket he was still smirking when Gabe answered. "Seems I might not be coming 'home' for a few days again. Pretty sure Hell is coming here this time."

 **YOU FACE YOUR JUDGMENT ANOTHER DAY AND SUFFER ETERNALLY**

And that is all you get for now. I know and I am sorry, truly, but every chapter needs to have an end and this is this ones. Now if you have theories, questions, suggestions, ect you are free to share them in a comment, and/or hit me up on Tumblr with them. I love hearing from you all. This will not sit for so long this time promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like thank my FFN fan base for being the only ones who have been encouraging since I went on hiatus. Elay Grimm and their PMs about this fic, once translated, have been so encouraging and the main reason I wanted to update this. AO3 may want me gone and forgotten but they are not the be all end all of the Fandom. You ever get an AO3 account I will gift this to you in a heartbeat as a small token of my gratitude.

On to more Johnny and Robbie being the awesome that is Ghost Rider, AOS needs to bring these guys back. This chapter is going to get kind of dark so be warned, Ghost Riders aren't known for happy stories. If there is anything you would like to see, in this fic or in general, please feel free to pass it along. I have a Tumblr for a reason, asks do get read and a few have become fics so the chances are on your side. On a side note before posting this chapter this fic had 9 comments/reviews on each site, interesting little side note.

 **WarNinGs** : Violence, Gore, Comic References.

 **Aishi Say**

" _When everything you do  
Don't seem to matter  
You try but it's not use  
Your world is getting blacker_

 _When every time you fail  
Has no answer  
Every empty promise made  
His own reminder_

 _No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never..._"

From 'Sick of It' by Skillet, AO3 users enjoy a GhostRider mash up MV at the end of this chapter.

 **I** **F YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,** **I** **F YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

Robbie sighed softly as he stirred, "I haven't asked, there are so many nasty things in those books I would rather not think about it until we narrow it down."

"Well it's not like someone was reading out of the Necronomica right?"

"That is that _last_ thing we need right now," Robbie muttered pouring the mixture into a hot skillet.

"Wait what?" Daisy asked blinking, you didn't have to be a Horror fan to know that evil book. Robbie looked up at her calmly, the phone set somewhere she could not see from where she standing. "You telling me those movies are based of a real thing?"

"Yeah," Came the casual answer as Robbie plated the omelet he had been cooking. "Watching Horror marathons isn't the same since becoming a Rider."

Daisy frowned sitting down, piling pancakes onto her plate before reaching for the cheery sauce nearby, "I bet. Seriously though that book is a thing?"

"Worst then the movies lead you to believe," Robbie answered as he looked back up, "Eggs?"

"Whatever you made smells great so hit me with some of that, quaking takes a lot of crabs...which I bet you knew." Daisy smiled at herself before taking a bite and humming, " _So_ keeping you."

Gabe laughed through the phone as Robbie shook his head, "Who can't make pancakes?"

"Not everyone excels at cooking Reyes, besides cherries are a fave of mine," Daisy had never really learned the culinary arts growing up. Living in van limited her further, and saving the world was so time consuming. Robbie had a normal life once, even now most people would never suspect what he did at night. The idea of him running around burning baddies from classic horror movies both amused and made her very nervous. "I didn't know we had any."

"Someone must have gone shopping," Robbie shrugged unconcerned, there had been no note so he had used them. He would pay someone back if they got touchy about it, "Gabe?"

"Still here. Sounds like a lot of late nights huh?"

"Likely, you want to come in?" Robbie had been cleared to bring Gabe to any base if need be, part of the deal to keep him around.

"I'll stay put for now, I get back before you two. Be careful huh?"

"Can't be reckless with Daisy watching my back, talk to you soon," Robbie had no plans on running off to another Hell anytime soon. Gabe may not need him as much now that he was older but he would be even more damned if he walked out of his life, he was their tio.

"Yes, you will."

Robbie sighed as he turned his phone off before slipping it into his left pocket, no one else would be calling him. Sensing eyes on him he plated the omelet Daisy had requested before turning to face her, frowning at her. "I'm fine."

"Sure, and I'm a Luddite," Daisy quipped, frowning when Robbie glanced away rather then ignoring her or quipping back. She had not meant to upset him, being away from Gabe had to be hard as Hell sometimes. "Hey you need to talk about it?" Robbie shook his head as he set the plate down, turning from her without a word or glance. Reaching out she touched his hand, thumb sweeping over the smooth skin his gloves did not cover. "I know being away from him after double back to back Hell field trips sucks. You don't have to put on the brave good solider face around me, ever."

Robbie nodded as he turned to glance at her, giving her a light smile, "Old habits."

"We all have them and that is hardly the worst," Daisy had done it herself more then once, it came with leading teams.

"If you want coffee I'll need my hand back," Robbie reminded the Inhuman who was still rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Glancing down she released soft leather before leaning back, "Black sweet please, thanks?" Getting a nod she went back to eating, there was a lot to get done and she would need her hands. Smiling when Robbie set a large mug down she watched him sit as well, about time. "So do I want to know what kind of shit we might be walking into, or is that not for the table kind of talk?"

"Not for the table," Robbie answered not having to think about it. He was becoming numb to the horrors of what was really out there, that did not mean he had to share that soul chilling reality with anyone else not soon to be dead.

Frowning the agent set her mug down just watching Robbie, who did not seem to mind her staring. One of the first things she had learned about spying was that you could get a feel for what someone may be trying to hide by how they were trying to hide it. Not the most profound of life lessons but it made sense to the former fosterbrat. Robbie was not the most talkative of people, like May he only spoke more then a sentence or two when making a point or explaining something. Him not saying much, especially when she was not talking, was perfectly normal. No jaw twitching, avoidance of eye contact, loss of appetite, so whatever he was thinking about was nothing he had not learned to ignore. The fact she knew exactly how it felt to push shit to the back of her mind for later made her frown deeper. Robbie knew about things most people never had to think about until near their ends, even some of the shit she had seen would be trivial to him. It was no secret why he would not really want to talk about it casually, Hell was no picnic literal or otherwise that was kinda the whole point. Sighing she reminded herself he was there, safe and sound, hers, "So what was that about you can't be reckless with me around?" Robbie looked up at her slightly teasing tone, dark eyes calm but unsure, "You think I won't kick your ass if I even _think_ you did something uber male?"

A dark brow arched at the grin, "You haven't managed to yet so, yeah, not too worried about it."

Daisy gave his nearest leg a gentle kick, "Selfhealing is so a cheat."

Robbie shrugged, "As if I would sell my soul for lame powers."

Dark eyes rolled, at least he could joke about that night even if it was just with her, "You aren't that stupid Reyes...Hey how do you say stupid? Like you done fucked up kind of stupid."

"You mean besides English?" Robbie teased getting a slightly harder kick this time, as if it was his fault the super agent only spoke English and code. "Estupido if you are being nice, pendejo if not so much."

"I've heard those before, and thanks for giving me options." She may love the guy but he still drove her completely insane sometimes, she was no prize herself all the time so fair was fair.

Robbie gave her a half smirk, "Don't want to have trouble with our communication skills, shrinks give me a headache." When Daisy looked away he frowned confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Daisy assured Robbie quickly, he still looked unsure but he couldn't have known. She was starting to think they should print out a need to know pamphlet for new assets and agents, even just as a joke. "It was before your time. Remember how I had a team of freaks once?" He nodded as he took his mug in his hands. "We had a shrink join us to help assess new Inhumans since Mack and I are just normal non-Doctorate holding people, or we used to be. Anyway he was an Inhuman who was still changing so he looked human most of the time. An Inhuman who no longer looks human can't change back and forth. I thought you might still be changing and that is why you could, but you are certainly something else Reyes." Smiling reassuringly at him she grinned when he smiled a bit, relaxing since he understood it was just an old wound. "He killed Inhumans, driven to do it, but his powers could counter Hive's effects...he freed me and died. Hive couldn't take me back...it died soon enough after that."

Robbie reached out laying a hand over Daisy's, he knew guilt when he heard it and this girl all but bleed it sometimes. Hive had been something he had heard about, Coulson had brought him up as part of the reason Daisy had left. Who could blame anyone from wanting to run from something like that? If some evil came back wearing Eli's face it would effect him, he would want to run from good people afterward too. He wanted to run from them even now, what he was scared him and seeing fear in loved one's eyes stung deep inside. "If Ward ever comes back I'll ash him, even that thing can't come back from that."

Warm leather slid over her skin and she looked down, Robbie's hand lay over her own like a protective boyfriend's jacket. At the use of Mack's favored term for the Rider being used for Hive she could not help but smile, the boys were growing on each other. "I know you will, Mack would too if he could."

Robbie nodded, Mack was the protective big brother type and he had been with Daisy for a while now, keeping her as safe as he could. It was one of the reasons he could not leave Mack to the Rider, he could not let either of them lose another loved one if he could prevent it. The Rider could be reined in as hard as it was, he could do it, he was the only one who could among them. "The guy is at a slight disadvantage being powerless and all, doesn't let it slow him down too much."

Daisy smiled grateful, Mack was a good man, their moral center who could still kick serious ass, "It would be unfair to the rest of us if he got them...not quite on the level of May but still..."

Robbie chuckled softly shaking his head, "Oh I don't know retirement might be fun."

"Not with you running off to save the galaxy, face it Reyes life would be less fun without you around." Even if she had not fallen hard and fast for the man she would have still bonded with him, he was fun when he allowed people to see him. She had called it 'too cool for school' and it was still pretty true, he kept the others at arm's length, he trusted them even liked them but it was instinct by now. Coulson had been let in, he know knew what being a Rider meant, Mack was getting there slowly, the others were still rather distant. Elena had an advantage since she was badass and could speak fluent Spanish, even if hers was a bit different from his. The Awesome Jacket Twins could be adorable once Robbie finished integrating with the Team, her team. She and Mack could still lead a team of freaks, Robbie and Elena got along just fine so far. In time things could return to the golden age of Joey and Lincoln, Robbie's immortally and sheer intimation factors would keep the rest of them safer. It would be hard letting him go but as long as he kept coming back she would get use to it.

Robbie sighed softly as he glanced at his mug, "You could always come with, most Hells you can breath in."

"All the better to scream in," Daisy mocked darkly, running through the darkness places out there was not her idea of fun. "Maybe if I got cool anti-death powers, but for now I'll stick with metaphoric Hells when I can."

Robbie nodded, head tilting as he regarded her for a moment before smirking, "Not sure my hair would go with your Quake or S.H.I.E.L.D. images."

Daisy gave him a third kick, careful not to hurt him since he had his soft tissues intact, "So little faith Reyes, shameful."

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

Daisy sighed softly as she typed, not sure they were getting anywhere really. Robbie was sitting beside her eyeing a monitor that displayed larger images of what was on her screen. As much as she would have enjoyed him leaning over her shoulder nice and close that was a bitch on your back and neck, no need to do that to him. Glancing at him she studied his frown, he seemed to recognize something and did not like it. Since he was silent she assumed it was not what they were hunting, "So this what you guys normally deal with?" Robbie glanced at her and she frowned at him, "I deserve to know if you are going to be going cross country anytime soon." Daisy did not like the idea of Robbie leaving, it was bad enough when she knew he would be back soon. Johnny did not stick around it seemed, not that he seemed to mind the lonely road as much. She had lost too many people to let Robbie walk out of her life after letting him get close.

Oh sure he would not be dead but he might as well be, and if he did fall how would she know? He traveled to other realms like her friends did states, he could die anywhere among the stars and those few he loved would never know. When he gave her a confused look she huffed at him, arms crossing, what was the guy thinking looking at her like that? He knew some of her past, how often her stable seeming footing was torn away from out of her. If it was him this time at least it would not fully be his fault, how much she would lay on him depended on how long he knew he would be leaving her. Gabe may not be able to chase him down but she sure as Hell could, and damn it she would. She could not love and lose once more because she had bet on the wrong horse, her heart could not take it. "Well?"

"Well what?" Robbie asked confused, Daisy had not been mad at him when they had started and he had not said or done much since sitting down. Chick logic had never been his strong suit but Daisy tended to stick with standard emotional human or bad ass spy logic, much easier to follow. Siding with having missed something he turned his swivel chair to face Daisy. He could be dense and stubborn but he had not meant to hurt her, he wanted to understand what he had done. Show her he wanted to listen and try and fix things, neither of them had mapped the minefields of each other's pasts just yet. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, at least I'm not planning to. The Other Guy is content to hang around while you guys deal with the scum of the Earth and feed on the scraps for now." Sighing he glanced at the screen not caring about the tome on display just then. "I can port now so even if I have to travel more like Johnny I won't be gone...I need you and Gabe too much to let myself be gone."

Daisy reached out and laid her hand on his knee forgetting she had been angry, she was letting worry make her crazy. "oh Robbie...I was just being stupid, you aren't Johnny, you've proven you'll always fight to get back to us. Forgive me?"

Robbie looked down at the deceptively delicate seeming hand resting once more on his knee, anchoring him. Looking up he smiled at the worry naked on Daisy's face, a human worry he fully understood, "Haven't I always?" Leaning in he kissed her softly, dark eyes closed as he smiled against her lips, "You're stuck with me Chica, your own damn fault for being almost as stubborn as I am."

Daisy felt the smile before chuckling at his teasing, "Too sane to be that stubborn." Kissing her chuckling partner she pulled away, "Saving the world remember?"

Robbie sighed softly as he opened his eyes, "Needy planet." Turning back to the screen he frowned at the slowly scrolling images. Dark eyes flashing as they narrowed at a mark he had seen only in memory. "Carajo, esto es malo."

"Got one?" Daisy knew what a 'fuck we in trouble' sounded like when she heard one.

"That mark there is claim, when a demon lord claims a soul they get a mark in part so other demons know to fuck off. Whoever we are dealing with has a master and well, It and Johnny go way back." Robbie frowned as he leaned back considering his next move.

"The guy he made his deal with huh? Well whatever nasty is running around it has gotta go...how bad?" Daisy did not want to think about fighting armies of things that went bump in the night, the human monsters she had to deal with were bad enough.

"If I'm right not too bad, lords can't just openly walk the Earth unless summoned and that is no small task. We find the minion and we kill it, stave off an Apocalypse for one more day," Robbie got to his feet, head turning as he listened to whispers Daisy could not hear. "Johnny needs my help."

"Wait," Daisy grabbed Robbie's arm stopping him, "I want to help, unless this is a serious the thing could eat my soul kind of thing."

"It's not, two leads and he can't cover both. Get Coulson on the phone if you want back up," Robbie pulled away as he headed for the door. He did not care if Daisy called her friends or not, he did not need their help to handle this.

Daisy sighed as she followed Robbie to the garage unhindered, she was well known, "We taking prisoners?"

"Maybe, not sure yet," Robbie answered evenly as he slipped into his beloved car, the Rider stirring behind his eyes now that It had a target.

Sighing Daisy took the other seat, nodding when Robbie glanced at her, "I can talk fast so floor it."

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

"All this talk of 'demons' is childish, this is hardly a horror movie," Simmons muttered as she typed making sure the DWARFs were ready.

"As a black man I fine with it not being one," Mack retorted as he double checked his shotgun-ax.

Elena zipped up her new jacket watching Mack play with his toy, "You would not think so if you saw Burning Man up close I think."

"I assure you I have seen aliens before, while impressive he is no more a god then Thor or Loki are." Simmons was a practical person, god like aliens fit in her world not gods.

Fitz frowned, blinking when the ship shook as if hit, "What the Hell?"

"Are they firing at us?" Simmons asked, frowning as they descended without further indecent.

Mack shrugged, it was quite now, "Come on clean up awaits."

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

Johnny lit a cigarette as he leaned against his bike watching the trio of men who had been snatching up every prostitute on the way out of town. The rented bus roughly half full was nothing that odd for Vegas really. Walking calmly away from his ride he stopped in the middle of the road, not concerned with cameras of any kind. The world had changed and staying out of the spotlight had never been his thing. Looking up as the bus roared down the street to hit him he sneered, maybe the minions were learning his human face as well. Blowing out a slow puff of smoke he transformed, ashing tissues mixing with smoke in the wind. Tilting his skull the Rider swung his chain up, burning metal arching as it sailed over the roof of the bus before it came crashing down as if it weighed a ton.

Slag dripped and cooled as the bus came apart, sparks flying with shards of broken glass as the halves skidded and spun to a halt behind him hitting a pole along the way. Women screamed as they were banged around but left in better shape then they would have been otherwise, even if they might not realize it. The Driver nodded and the other two 'men' stepped calmly over cooling metal and glass toward him as he turned to face them. Allowing His chain to pool on the road He waited curious, the women scattering on their own forgotten by the demons.

Human flesh tore like a cheap suit as the two men shed their disguises, it was amazing what could be shoved into meat sack. Too long limbs with spikes growing out of the joints held up the broad emaciated looking chests primate style. Stout back legs were bent the wrong way and bowed, face all but skeletal, eyes glowing red. All in all ugly and nothing either of them would be committing to memory. Heads bowing the pair charged forward as if they could really hurt something like a Rider with their heads alone. Amused the Rider dropped His chain as He took a page from His newest host's book and braced Himself. Skeleton palms contacted with thick salmon colored skulls stopping the pair dead, they were brave grunts at least. Channeling His hellfire straight form bare bone the demons cried out in pain as they burned from the top of their empty heads down. Pushing the charcoaling corpses away like the wastes of spaces they were the Rider shifted booted toes, flicking His borrowed foot up and snatching the chain from the air as it fell back to the smoking road. Flames raced down the elongating industrial steel series of links as they raced at the remaining demon.

The first link hit its mark, burning through skin as if it was not even there, skull slowing it a fraction of a second, brains boiling as the chain broke through the back of the demon's head and touched the air once more. Jerking upward the chain cut a line through the top of the skull of the demon still wearing its human disguise. Eyeing the wreckage for a moment the Rider turned away, soft tissue growing back as boots moved back towards a parked bike. Blowing a puff of smoke Johnny mounted, pulling out a phone and hitting dial, "Yeah you may want to send a clean up crew to this location Coulson, just a wrecked bus. The demons are ash so they'll just blow away. I'll clean up after myself next time." Hanging up he started his bike, slipping the phone back into his pocket before taking off.

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

The Rider growled as He held the leader by his chain, the cult lay sacrificed all around them. Daisy swallowed as she focused on the Rider rather then the bloodied bodies all around her. Turning when the Quinjet opened to let her friends out, their horror plain as day. "Company Robbie, a few more answers then this _thing_ is all yours." The Rider nodded and Daisy closed her eyes, Robbie likely would not have said much to her either.

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

Jemma frowned as she watched Fitz play with the controller, Elena and Mack looking resolved. Turning towards the door she gaped at the scene, no one had mentioned a mass murder. Daisy was standing next to Robbie in his 'Rider' form, dark uniform splattered below her knees conforming the killings had been recent and sprayed her. Robbie's jeans were spotted far worst, no doubt he had been standing amidst the carnage. So many slit throats would make a proper mess of anyone's clothing, "This is why I hate cults."

"HYDRA is a cult," Fitz reminded his partner as he surveyed the scene, every death looked like a willing sacrifice at least. This much murder would be worst, humans slaughtered like lambs.

Elena prayed softly under her breath before opening her eyes, this was not the first time she had seen so many dead, "You think their leader is human?"

"Human is relative," Mack muttered laying a hand on Elena's shoulder watching the Rider.

Jemma glanced at Mack before she began picking her path around the dead, trying to avoid as much blood as possible. "Is he human?"

"He is, the guy Robbie threw into the bottom of the jet not so much," Daisy answered tone betraying her unease.

"And _why_ did he feel the need to do that?" Jemma had not been aware the Rider was that strong, at the moment He was standing there holding a man up as if he weighed nothing.

"Well the big guy made them do this, a sign of his power. Robbie just marched up to him as he evil laughed and flung him as he transformed. The guy made a lovely splat when he hit, this guy is just a stupid bastard." Glaring at the still breathing man she wondered what the Rider would do to him, whatever it was he had earned it.

"Anyone consorting with demons is," Mack glared cocking his shotgun ax, he had no love for demons but at least the Rider killed the wicked.

The man caught the women glance at the large male and frown before looking back to the demon, "And her?" The others blinked at him before looking away except for the other dark skinned female. "Does her soul taste sweet to you Spirit of Vengeance? Is her skin soft?"

Robbie roared as he raised his hand to strike, growling when Daisy grabbed his arm firmly, "Answers remember?" Skull turned and she frowned at him, "soon."

Jemma swallowed as the Rider turned from Daisy back to the other male, the way Spirit of Vengeance had been said sounded like a title. ' _Demons and their bloody titles, foolishness_.' "Why did you call him that?"

"Ah the scientist so sure in her books she has no need for higher powers. The penitent pair know a little but none of you know what walks among you. The Ghost Rider, how short sighted," The man laughed, head thrown back.

Daisy bit her lip, she really did not like where this was going, "Was this all your followers?"

"Lord Asmodeus needs souls to heal, these mortals were wasting their own while they drew breath. Tell them these were not innocent souls," The man looked to the Rider, He knew the truth.

"People can change if they want it bad enough, you are nothing more then an another false prophet in it for the rush!" Mack spat aiming his gun at the man's chest, not concerned with hitting the Rider.

Daisy laid a hand on cool leather, she could feel smooth bone beneath, Death in street clothes rather then a robe. "Is he lying?" The Rider shook His head and Daisy nodded, the Rider collected evil souls so why not other demons? "He know anything useful?" Skull tilted as the Rider studied the man before shaking His head this time. "Then he is all yours."

"Daisy?!" Jemma understood her friend's feelings but to authorize Robbie free rein after a few questions was too far.

The Rider ignored the humans behind Him as He studied the one before Him, priest to His would be master. Eyes flared as He called upon a power Robbie had never used before, his hands had worked just fine until now. The Human's eyes widened in fear before he cried out in pain as his years of sins and inflicting pain fed the flames pouring from empty sockets. F leash boiled and charred as the soul was engulfed in flames of its own making. Jerking His chain free the Rider absently watched the human ash down to a charcoal skeleton, chain swinging to coil like a sash around His chest. Turning the Rider regarded the gathered humans, Mack looked ill, Elena resigned to the horror, Fitz uneasy, Jemma in shock, nothing unexpected. Satisfied that vengeance had been done the Rider retreated back inside his host, He was no longer needed. Robbie opened his eyes frowning slightly at the thick scent of blood in the air, "I didn't hurt the jet did I?"

Daisy turned from her friends, there was too much judgment in their eyes. When Robbie asked about the jet she shook her head, "Nah they can take more then that."

"I need to start taking samples so we can identify these bodies," Jemma said shifting into doctor mode, she hated this part of her job.

"Anything wicked this way comes?" Daisy whispered leaning close, she doubted it but wanted to hear it. Robbie shook his head as he watched Jemma, expression stoic as ever. "Johnny done?" This time Robbie nodded still not speaking. "Then we should hook up and fill Coulson in, Mack and Elena can cover Fitz-Simmons."

Robbie glanced at the other pair, "It is probably best to give them some time to process this mess."

Daisy nodded, "Guys I'm going with Robbie to fill in the bosses on this whole Lord As-whatever!"

Mack turned, frowning at Robbie but nodded, "Go, not sure there is much we can do to help."

Daisy gave Mack a sympathetic smile, powers or no he was her second in command for a reason, "Getting the Big Guy to smile on us would be a nice start."

 **IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK,IF YOU'RE SICK OF IT**

And that is it for now. I could add a bit more but the AO3 QuakeRider 300 fiasco has kinda killed my Muse for this Fandom, and right when it finally felt like it was back. If you liked this chapter you might want to let me know since the surest way for this to return to the on hiatus list for this update to go uncommented on. I am on the fence about this Fandom so some kudos could help let me know I should stick around.


End file.
